Firstborn
by WellxWisher
Summary: Set after season eight. Life is going well for new parents Phoebe and Coop, until Phoebe finds herself in a situation that risks her sanity and family's survival. Full summary inside. Final Chapter is up!
1. Baby Blues

**Firstborn**

Disclaimer: AnimeAlexis owns Warren; her fabulousstory, "He's Not Your Son," inspired "Firstborn." All other characters are owned by whoever owns Charmed, i.e., not me :-(

Author's note: I wrote this in script format; it just seemed more natural to me.

Summary: Set shortly after season eight, life is going very well for the Halliwells. Phoebe and Coop are married and have a one-month old daughter, Melinda; Piper and Leo are expecting their third child; Paige is married to Henry. However, despite having an almost perfect, demon-free existence for the first time in her life, Phoebe isn't happy. The reason for her gloom soon becomes apparent when a series of dangerous "visions" threaten her sanity and her family's survival.

Opening Scene:

(_Phoebe is standing in her bedroom at the condo. She's wearing a blue bathrobe, slippers, sloppy ponytail. She's swaying, rocking a baby, who makes a noise_.)

Phoebe: (_coos_) Yes! Ah, look at you. That's my girl! My baby, my-

(_a door opens and closes in the background_)

Piper's Voice: Phoebe?

Phoebe: In here!

(_Piper pokes her head in the doorway, smiles_)

Piper: Hi Mommy.

Phoebe: I could say the same to you.

Piper: (_walks in, laughs. She's pregnant-seven or eight months_) How is everything?

Phoebe: It's fine.

(_Piper approaches, holds out arms. Phoebe grins and carefully hands the infant to her_)

Piper: (_to baby_) Hi there! (_she bounces her niece_)

Phoebe: (_smiles at the situation, but looks sad. She goes over to the bed and starts to fold _

_laundry; baby clothes, blankets, etc., talks to Piper_) So obviously your niece is

absolutely fabulous. How's mine?

Piper: She's wonderful. Doctor says she's the picture of health.

Phoebe: (_quietly_) Perfect. (_goes back to folding laundry_)

Piper: Yeah. (_glances over at her sister, senses her mood. The baby makes a noise,_

_Piper turns her attention to her_) Hey, you! (_starts to lay the baby down in the bassinet_.) There you go! I'm gonna go talk to mommy now. (_she tickles the baby's tummy and walks up to Phoebe, starts helping her with the laundry_.) So, things look great around here. Beautiful baby, handsome, adoring husband, caring family, a job with flexible hours that pays outrageously well, a nice home, your first niece on the way.

Phoebe: Yeah. It's great.

Piper: Yes it is. Then what's wrong? (_fixes Phoebe with the "ha I've caught you!" look_)

Phoebe: Nothing's wrong! What are you talking about?

Piper: Phoebe, ever since Melinda was born you've been…off.

Phoebe: (_snorts_) Don't be ridiculous.

Piper: Phoebs, you act happy, thrilled even, but you just seem so distant! Sad, brooding.

Phoebe: Piper, I just had a baby! (_waves around a tiny onesie for emphasis_) I'm a little

tired.

Piper: You had a baby a month ago.

Phoebe: And any normal woman in that situation would be wiped out!

Piper: Normally, yes. But Phoebe, there are no dark circles under your eyes. All you do

is get up every morning and work out, write your column, and sleep.

Phoebe: Um, hello, I also take care of my daughter. (_she puts down the laundry and _

_picks Melinda up_)

Piper: Yes you do. (_she follows her sister and pats Melinda's head_) You take very good

care of your daughter, who, incidentally, spends most of the day sleeping.

Phoebe: (_to Melinda_) Hey Melinda honey, could you ask your Aunty Piper what her

point is?

Piper: (_rolls eyes_) The point, Phoebe, is that you aren't just tired. Something is wrong,

and you need to tell me, your big sister, what the problem is.

Phoebe: (_sighs_) Fine.

Piper: Aha! See, I was right!

Phoebe: I've...just been down. I don't know why. I have every reason to be perfectly

happy. I love Melinda more than anything else in the world, Coop is everthing a husband is supposed to be and more, but...I'm just not happy. Not really.

Piper: (_concerned_) Phoebe, (_she touches her arm_) Sweetie, you should have said

something.

Phoebe: Like what? "Hey, I finally have a perfect life and I can't deal?"

Piper: (_chuckles_) Phoebe, honey, you have baby blues.

Phoebe: Baby blues?

Piper: Yeah, I mean, you're on an emotional roller coaster that's run on new mommy

hormones. Everybody gets it.

Phoebe: But when you had Wyatt and Chris, you...I never sensed you feeling like this-

Piper: So I didn't feel exactly the same way you're feeling. It's different for everybody.

Pheobe: (_hesitantly_) I guess...

Piper: C'mon. (_she leads Phoebe to the rocking chair_) You sit here, (_Phoebe sits, Piper_

_props Melinda safely into Phoebe's arms with pillows_) and look at your beautiful

baby. (_Phoebe looks at Melinda, smiles_) See, better already! I'll go make us

some tea, and we'll talk, okay?

Phoebe: Okay. Thanks, Piper.

Piper: No problem. (_she exits_)

Phoebe: (_to Melinda_) Hello little love. My baby. My baby. My first...(_strange look _

_crosses her face_)...baby.

_Phoebe's Vision:_

(_at this Phoebe passes out, her head thrown back. A flash of light, then into a new place. It's an airy room, similar, but not exactly identical to the room in the last scene. The light is yellowish, dreamy, almost like a sepia photograph. Phoebe is standing by a wooden cradle, smiling and cooing, holding a baby who's all wrapped up in a yellow blanket note: you can't see the baby's face. Camera to Phoebe's back. A man like the baby, you don't see his face walks up behind her, and rests his hand on her shoulder. Phoebe turns around and beams. Camera to the man's smiling face_.)

Cole: How's my family doing?

Phoebe: (_looks lovingly at him_) Your wife, (_looks at the bundle_) and son could not be

better.

(_Phoebe and Cole grin, and share a short, sweet kiss. When they pull away, Cole wraps his arm around Phoebe's waist. The couple gazes at the bundle, and Cole takes his tiny hand_)

Cole: Hey, Slugger! What's happenin, kid?

(_camera to the baby_ obviously not Melinda _who makes a face_)

Phoebe: (_amused_) Warren Parker Benjamin Halliwell Turner, tell daddy to stop acting

like he's hip.

Cole: (_mock insult_) What? I am hip!

Phoebe: (_laughing_) Noooo, you're not.

Cole: Am too!

(Phoebe and Cole continue to fake argue. Happiness fills the sunlit room. End of vision)

(_We see Phoebe, back in her bedroom at the condo holding sleepy Melinda, passed out. She jerks out of the vision shaken, breathing hard. Melinda startles awake, and upon seeing Phoebe, smiles and waves her arms. Phoebe tries to smile back. Clutching the baby, she stares into space.)_

Phoebe: Yeah. Baby Blues.

* * *

_Please R&R! It makes my day! Thanks!_


	2. Cold

**Cold**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Charmed.

A/N: Thanks to AnimeAlexis for the reviews!

_(Inside the manor. Doorbell is ringing. Paige runs to get the door, opens it. Phoebe and Piper stand on the other side, Phoebe holding Melinda's car seat and Piper carrying bag of groceries)_

**Phoebe:** Paige!

**Paige**: Melinda! _(Paige grabs the car seat from Phoebe, takes it in to the living room.)_

_(Phoebe looks at Piper, who tries to stifle a giggle.)_

**Phoebe:** I'm great Paige! Thanks for asking! _(Phoebe and Piper enter)_

**Paige**: _(reenters, holding Melinda)_ Sorry, Phoebs. It's just...a little girl! They're so different from—

(Wyatt and Chris run through the foyer screaming, chased by Leo, who stops briefly to give Piper a peck on the lips and a pat on the stomach before resuming his chase up the stairs.)

**Paige:** Boys.

**Piper:** (_walking toward kitchen) _Preaching to the choir! _(She exits.)_

**Paige:** (_bouncing Melinda, turns to Phoebe_) Wyatt and Chris...I love little boys, but this is such a nice change, isn't it?

(Camera to Phoebe. Vision: Phoebe rocking Warren. Vision ends, Phoebe looks troubled)

**Paige:** Phoebe? What is it?

**Phoebe**: _(shakes head, tries to appear normal)_ Nothing. You know what? I'm gonna go see Wy and Chris. I've not seen them in... well, seems like forever. _(She plasters a smile on her face and bolts up the stairs, where she nearly collides with Leo)_ Hi Leo!

**Leo:** _(bemused, walks down stairs)_ Hey Phoebe. _(He sees Melinda)_ Melinda! _(Holds out his arms)_

**Paige:** _(possessive, hugs the baby)_ Nope. My turn. _(She jogs towards the kitchen, followed by Leo)_

_(Cut to the kitchen. Piper is unloading groceries. Paige and Leo enter.)_

**Paige: **What's up with Phoebe? She was acting all weird.

**Piper:** Baby blues.

**Paige:** She's postpartum? (_Leo takes advantage of her momentary distraction to pluck his niece from Paige's arms)_ Leo!

(Leo gives an "oh well" shrug and plays w/ Melinda)

**Piper:** Well, it's understandable. I mean, this is the best she's ever had it: minimal demon activity, life being nice for once...it's a departure from the norm, to say the least. That, with hormones...

**Paige**: Does make sense, I guess.

(Cut to Phoebe, walking into Wyatt and Chris' room. The boys are sitting on the rug, playing with toys. She watches them for a minute, until Wyatt sees her.)

**Wyatt:** Aunt Feebee!

**Phoebe:** _(smiles)_ Hey Wyatt! Hey Chris! (_She sits down next to them_) What are you guys doing?

**Chris:** Play—ing!

**Phoebe:** Really? Can I play too?

**Wyatt:** _(shakes his head)_ Noo.

**Phoebe:** _(hurt) _Wyatt, why not?

**Wyatt:** _(makes a speech)_ Cause. You's gots to take care of Minda. That's why you don't plays with us anymores.

**Phoebe:** Wyatt, I-

**Wyatt:** Its sokay, Aunt Feebee. Mommy splained it all. You are needing to be reponsible. Minda needs you more.

**Phoebe:** Honey, come here. _(She opens her arms and hugs Wyatt) _Hey, do you know Melinda really needs? _(Wyatt shakes his head)_ Well, she needs her awesome cousin Wyatt to show her his magic tricks!

**Wyatt:** _(excited)_ Really!

**Phoebe:** Absolutely. She needs to learn from the best. Go orb on down to the kitchen. She's with Mommy and Daddy and Aunty Paige.

_(Wyatt orbs out; Phoebe watches him go)_

**Chris:** _(wanting attention, waves a toy in the air)_ Play!

**Phoebe:** _(to her other nephew)_ Yeah. Let's play.

(Chris hands Phoebe a toy truck. They play for a moment. Suddenly Phoebe grabs Chris up in a hug and holds him tightly. He complies for a moment and pats her neck, the pulls away.)

**Chris:** Cole!

**Phoebe:** _(stiffens, holds Chris at arms length) _What...what did you say?

**Chris:** Cole.

**Phoebe:** _(grabs Chris to her chest, clutches him protectively)_ Where, honey? Where did you see him?

**Chris:** _(getting grumpy)_ Down. Want down.

**Phoebe:** _(harsh)_ Christopher Perry Halliwell! Where did you see him?

**Chris:** _(whining)_ Cole...

**Phoebe:** _(practically yelling)_ Where, Chris? Where!

(Chris starts screaming)

**Chris:** Cole! Cold!

**Phoebe:** _(snaps to attention)_ What?

**Chris:** _(wailing, jabs finger at her neck, where his hand had been earlier)_ Now hot! Hot!

(Phoebe feels her neck, realizes her mistake)

**Phoebe:** _(whispers to self)_ Cold...he said I was cold.

(Piper, Paige, and Leo orb in with Melinda and Wyatt)

**Piper:** _(surveying scene_) Phoebe...what the hell is going on?

**Chris:** _(crying)_ Mommy! _(he orbs out of Phoebe's arms onto the ground, and runs to Piper, who immediately scoops him up.)_

**Piper:** Well, Phoebe?

(Melinda starts to get antsy. Leo tries to calm her.)

**Leo:** Um, Phoebe-

(Phoebe looks at Leo. Vision: Cole stands where Leo was, holding Warren. Paige, Piper, Wyatt and Chris fade away, and the room changes to a hallway in a different house. Phoebe, Cole and Warren are now alone.)

**Cole:** _(relieved)_ There you are, honey. I think that Warren- _(he nods to the fussy baby in his arms)_ misses his mommy. (_to Warren, baby talk_) Look! There's your mommy. You want to go see your mommy?

(Baby Warren spots Phoebe and brightens. Phoebe holds out her arms and starts to walk toward Cole and the baby)

**Phoebe:** Warren...

**Cole w/ Leo's voice:** Phoebe!

(Phoebe jumps, looks wildly around. She is standing in front of an alarmed looking Leo. Melinda starts crying. Paige and Piper stare at Phoebe with concern, Chris starts to whimper and hug Piper tightly, and Wyatt unthinkingly orbs himself his blanket and cuddles it.)

**Phoebe:** _(throat dry, cracking)_ I...um...

**Piper:** _(trying to stay calm while Chris practically chokes her)_ Okay. Phoebe, what just happened?

**Phoebe:** I...I...

**Leo:** _(looking from Piper to Phoebe, tries to break the tension)_ Here, Phoebs_. (he shifts Melinda towards Phoebe) _I think that Melinda-

(flashback to Phoebe's latest vision)

**Cole:** I think that Warren-

(back to present)

**Leo :** Needs her-

**Cole's Voice:** Needs his-

**Leo:** Mommy.

**Phoebe:** _(scared, backs away)_ No! I mean...I'm sorry...I have to go. _(she reaches out and touches Chris' foot.)_ Sorry baby. _(she runs from the room)_

(Piper, Leo, and Paige look at each other, then up at the ceiling, and shout.)

**All:** COOP!


	3. Calling the Shrink

**Calling the Shrink**

Disclaimer: Due to a most unfortunate rip in the space-time continuum, I do not own Charmed.

A/N: A big thank you to Charmed1s-halliwells, Ethereal girl, and AnimeAlexis! I was having a really junky day, and the reviews really lifted my spirits quite a bit. As for the questions: Is Phoebe is going crazy...the answer is yes—and no. Do Phoebe and Cole get back together...well, nothing can stop true love, but since when have Phoebe and Cole ever had it easy?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The attic. Phoebe stands at the Book of Shadows, flipping through the pages. She lands on the Handfasting ceremony _has a brief flashback to her wedding with Cole. _She shakes her head, keeps flipping. She lands on the page with Belthazor. _Flashback to the alley with Prue, where she first met Cole_ She shuts the book and goes and sits on couch, with her head in her hands)_

(_Camera to the attic door. Coop walks in, knocks on the doorframe. Phoebe's head snaps up, she looks at her husband, startled.)_

**Phoebe:** Coop!

**Coop:** _(smiles kindly)_ Hey, sweetie.

**Phoebe:** Baby, what are you doing here? I thought that you had to work all day.

**Coop:** (_walks over to her)_ Don't worry about work—the other guys will take care of it. _(He sits down, takes her hands)_ Leo and Piper and Paige called. They said that you were upset about something, and started freaking out. _(Phoebe bites her lip and looks away)_ They said that you made little Chris cry. He's refusing to leave Piper's arms_. (Phoebe tears her hands away from Coop and starts to massage her forehead.)_ Honey, that's not like you_. (Phoebe keeps looking away. Coop gently takes her chin in his hand and makes her look at him.)_ Phoebe, I love you. Tell me what's wrong.

_(Phoebe looks at Coop, then starts to melt, when she is interrupted by another flashback: _Cole begging Phoebe to confide in him, right before she steps onto the elevator and reveals that she's pregnant _When the flashback is over, she looks over Coop's shoulder. She sees a ghostly version of herself. Phantom Phoebe puts her finger to her lips, slowly shakes her head)_

**Coop:** Phoebe _(she doesn't respond)_ Honey, are you ok?

_(Phoebe snaps to attention and blinks; Phantom Phoebe is gone. Real Phoebe takes a deep breath, speaks to Coop)_

**Phoebe:** I'm...I'm sorry, Coop, it's just...I feel so overwhelmed. I've dream about, had literal psychic visions of this, our little family, for years. Even before I became a witch, really. I worked so hard to get to where I am now, gone through so much. Now I have you, the perfect husband, a cupid, for crying out loud, and Melinda—she's even more wonderful than I ever thought she could be, and we've just lived in this blissful, magical peace ever since the Triad and Christy were dealt with...It's like heaven.

**Coop:** It is, honey. It is.

**Phoebe:** I know. My life is better than it's ever been—I just can't convince myself that it's real! I'm always on edge; I wake up in the morning terrified that a demon or warlock attacked Melinda when I wasn't looking. I'll obsess over the stupidest things. I'll think that the Elders might up and decide it's wrong for a Cupid to marry a witch, and that they'll take you away from me, like they took Leo away from Piper...then I start to think about my sisters who live all the way across town. What if they need the power of three and I'm not there? They could get hurt and something could happen to the boys or Piper's baby because of it.

**Coop:** Phoebe, I—

**Phoebe:** _(continues rant)_ So I go see my nephews and sisters because I miss them and worry about them. I hug Chris and he pats my neck and tries to tell me that I'm cold, only since he can't talk very well it sounded like he said "Cole" and all of a sudden all of my worst fears seem to be coming true; I think that my demonic ex-husband is back to ruin my life, so I loose it, and scare Chris half to death in the process! _(She starts to cry)_

**Coop:** _(sympathetic) _Oh, honey, no! _(He folds Phoebe in his arms.)_ How long has this been going on?

**Phoebe:** _(sniffs)_ Since the day after Melinda was born. Piper says I have Baby Blues, but I—

**Coop:** Shh. _(He wipes away Phoebe's tears and puts his hands on her shoulders)_ Phoebe, listen to me, honey. You don't have anything to worry about. I promise that none of this is a dream that you're going to wake up from. You are safe, and I won't let anything happen to you, or your family. They're my family now, too. You are a wonderful mother, and Melinda could not be happier, or more blessed. Neither could I.

**Phoebe:** Coop—

**Coop:** _(gently but firmly)_ No, let me finish. As far as Piper's diagnosis goes, I'd say that she's right. I've been around love, and the results of love, for a long time, and it is completely normal for new mothers to have problems adjusting to the chemical changes in their bodies. Once they clear up, you'll be able to put things into perspective, and enjoy life. Phoebe. _(He takes her hands again)_ You are my best friend. My one true love. I will always be there for you, and everything is going to be okay.

**Phoebe:** _(small smile, enfolds him in a hug) Thank_ you.

**Coop:** _(hugs her back)_ Anytime.

_(They kiss, pull apart)_

**Coop:** You look exhausted, baby.

**Phoebe:** _(short laugh)_ Rough day.

**Coop:** Tell you what. Let's go downstairs, grab our little girl, and go home. You can go to bed, and I'll take the rest of the day off, be Mr. Mom while you recuperate.

**Phoebe:** Really?

**Coop:** Really.

(They share a smile; Coop gets up, offers Phoebe his hand. She takes it, and they start to walk to the door. Phoebe looks over her shoulder; Phantom Phoebe smiles encouragingly at her. Real Phoebe's smile falls, but she pulls it together and keeps walking w/ Coop. They exit. Camera to Phantom Phoebe, who smiles and fades away.)

------------------------------------------------

(The living room. Paige is holding Melinda: she and Henry are having a showdown.)

**Paige:** Am. Not.

**Henry:** Are. Too.

**Paige:** _(exasperated)_ You know, this is completely juvenile.

**Henry:** _(brightens)_ Good idea! Hey Wyatt!

_(Camera to Wyatt, who sits on the floor, playing with toys, looks up)_

**Henry:** Could you help your Uncle Henry out, buddy? _(He nods over in Paige's direction. Wyatt grins, reaches up. Melinda is orbed out of Paige's arms and into Henry's.)_ Thanks, dude.

_(Wyatt smiles, starts playing with his toys)_

**Paige:** Henry—

**Henry:** _(cheerfully)_ Aren't those juveniles great? Hey Melinda! (_To Paige)_ When are we gonna get one of these?

**Paige:** I've already told you; when the time is right.

**Henry:** Oh, c'mon, Paige—

**Paige:** Fine! Soon, then.

**Henry:** You said "soon" six months ago.

**Paige:** Starting a family doesn't just happen overnight, Henry.

_(Piper enters, followed by Leo, who is carrying Chris)_

**Piper:** Actually, it kind of does...

**Paige: **Not helping, Piper!

**Leo:** _(loudly)_ Anyways! _(He sits down on the floor with Chris, starts to play w/ his sons)_ Where are Coop and Phoebe?

**Phoebe's Voice:** Right here.

_(Everyone looks up. Camera to Coop and Phoebe, who walk into the room hand in hand.)_

**Paige: **Are you feeling better, sweetie?

**Phoebe:** Yeah, I am. Sorry I spooked you guys, it's just...

**Piper:** You know what. No need to explain. You look worn out.

**Phoebe:** Thanks, Piper. And thanks, all of you, for calling the shrink. _(She hugs Coop)_

**Paige:** No problem.

**Coop:** We were just gonna grab Melinda and go home.

**Piper:** Okay. _(Sternly)_ Henry, hand over the baby.

**Henry:** _(put out)_ Hey, not fair! I just got here. (He reluctantly hands the baby to Coop.)

**Phoebe:** _(ruefully)_ I'm sorry, Henry! I promise you'll get top Melinda priority next time.

**Henry: **Hold you to it. _(Paige rolls her eyes and pats his arm)_

_(Phoebe smiles, walks over to Leo and the boys, addresses Wyatt)_

**Phoebe:** Do you have a hug for your Aunt Phoebe? I'm sorry I was so grumpy.

_(Wyatt hugs her. Phoebe turns to Chris)_

**Phoebe:** And what about you, big guy? I—

_(Chris makes a noise and orbs himself and Leo behind the couch. Phoebe looks sad, and everyone else looks uncomfortable)_

**Piper:** Um, he's...well, it's his fussy time of day. He'll be better next time you see him.

**Phoebe:** _(not quite convinced)_ Yeah. Of course. Well, better get going!

_(She walks over to Coop and takes Melinda; Coop grabs the car seat)_

**Phoebe/Coop:** Bye!

**Everyone Else:** Bye!

_(Phoebe waves Melinda's hand. Coop puts his arm around them and "hearts" out)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sorry that there wasn't a lot of action/adventure/Cole in this scene, and that it was so Phoebe/Coop. I promise that the next scene will be better. Thanks for reading and please R&R! I love hearing from all of you!


	4. Dreams

**Dreams**

Disclaimer: None of my various clever schemes worked; I still do not own Charmed.

A/N: AnimeAlexis—Did Phoebe lie to Coop? Read to find out!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The condo. Phoebe is sitting in bed, drinking a cup of tea. Coop enters w/ Melinda)_

**Coop:** Here we are! All nice and clean and ready for bed!

_(Phoebe smiles and puts down her tea, takes Melinda from Coop. She kisses the baby, looks at her, and starts to laugh)_

**Coop:** What is it?

**Phoebe:** Um, Coop, honey...you put her little pajamas on inside out.

**Coop:** Oops. Sorry.

**Phoebe:** _(reassuring)_ It's no big deal. _(She hands Melinda back to Coop, who puts her in her bassinet. Phoebe yawns)_ Ugh. I'm so tired!

**Coop:** _(climbs into bed)_ Long day_. (He puts his arm around Phoebe)_ Are you feeling any better?

**Phoebe: **Yes. Thank you for coming home today; it was just what I needed. _(She kisses him)_

**Coop:** (_grins_) I'm glad. _(He reaches over Phoebe, turns off the lamp.)_ Let's get some sleep.

**Phoebe:** _(pouts suggestively, starts stroking Coop's arm)_ But I want to—

**Coop:** _(chiding)_ Phoebe...you know what the doctor said about that.

**Phoebe: **_(rolls eyes)_ Yeah, yeah. It hasn't been a full eight weeks. _(Pouts again)_ Can we at least have a nice cuddle?

**Coop:** _(playfully)_ A cuddle? I think we could do that.

_(Phoebe and Coop lie down and snuggle next to each other, close their eyes, and lie silent for a moment)_

**Coop:** _(sleepily)_ Night, baby. I love you. Sweet dreams.

**Phoebe:** _(nestles her head against his shoulder)_ I love you too.

_(They sleep. The scene fades, is replaced by a different one. Phoebe is rolled over on her side, sleeping. Camera focuses on her face. A baby starts to cry in the background. Phoebe groans and clutches her pillow)_

**Phoebe:** Ughh... go back to sleep!

**Cole's Voice:** _(tired)_ Yeah, I doubt that he'll do that.

_(Back in Phoebe and Cole's room. Cole pulls himself out of bed and crosses to the cradle, where he picks up a crying Warren, and brings the baby back to the bed)_

**Phoebe: **_(sleepy, sits up)_ He shouldn't be hungry. I just fed him an hour ago.

**Cole:** _(yawns)_ Doesn't smell like he needs a diaper change, either.

**Phoebe:** Uh-uh.

_(Cole puts Warren in Phoebe's arms, climbs back into bed and starts rubbing the infant's feet. Warren immediately stops crying and snuggles into Phoebe)_

**Phoebe:** _(sigh of relief)_ Ahh...silence is good.

**Cole:** _(amused)_ I guess he just needed to be with Mommy and Daddy.

**Phoebe:** _(looks at Warren, laughs quietly)_ Look, I think he's fallen back asleep already.

**Cole:** Of course he has. He's a smart kid. He knows things.

**Phoebe:** Like what?

**Cole:** That your arms are the safest, most wonderful place he'll ever find in all the worlds.

**Phoebe:** _(affectionately)_ Awww, dat's so sweet!

**Cole:** _(serious)_ I mean it, Phoebe.

**Phoebe:** _(softens)_ I know.

_(Cole reaches up and tucks a strand of Phoebe's hair behind her ear, lets his hand linger on her face. Phoebe covers his hand with hers, and they stare at each other for a moment. Cole pulls her in for a light kiss, then a deeper one. Cole takes sleeping Warren and puts him back in his crib, goes back to Phoebe, and kisses her again. It becomes more intense, and Phoebe pushes him away)_

**Phoebe:** _(slightly breathless)_ Cole, wait, you know what the doctor said, it—

**Cole**_ (rolls eyes)_ Yeah, yeah, it hasn't been a full eight weeks. _(He lies back down_)

_(No one speaks for a moment; then Phoebe breaks the silence)_

**Phoebe:** That doesn't mean we can't make out, though.

**Cole:** _(perks up)_ Really?

**Phoebe:** _(mischievous_) Really.

_(Giggling like a couple of teenagers, they grab each other and start making out. Coop's voice is heard)_

**Coop's Voice:** Phoebe. _(Louder)_ Phoebe!

_(Scene abruptly changes. Phoebe is tangled up in her sheets in her bed at the condo.)_

**Coop's Voice:** Phoebe!

_(Phoebe sits straight up. Coop is holding Melinda, who is screaming bloody murder, trying to calm her down)_

**Coop:** Phoebe!

**Phoebe:** _(flustered)_ What?

**Coop:** _(incredulous)_ What? Our daughter is screaming loudly enough to wake the dead!

**Phoebe:** Well, sorry, I was asleep, and—

**Coop:** How could you not hear her? She's—

**Phoebe:** _(looses it, yells)_ I DON'T KNOW, OKAY!

_(Coop is stunned. Melinda's cries become louder)_

**Phoebe:** _(sighs)_ Look, she's probably just hungry—

_(Coop wordlessly holds the baby out to her. Phoebe shakes her head)_

**Phoebe:** No. There's a bottle in the fridge...you take her. I need to use the bathroom. _(Phoebe gets up and runs to the bathroom)_

_(Inside the bathroom. Phoebe goes to the sink and throws water on her face a couple of times. She dries her face on a towel and rests her hands on the counter, with her head down. After a few deep breaths she looks into the mirror and jumps. Phantom Phoebe is standing behind her.)_

**Phoebe:** Who...who are you?

**Phantom Phoebe: **Phoebe, I'm you.

**Phoebe:** Uh, no. You just look like me. But you're not me.

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(crosses arms)_ In fifth grade we put rotten veggies in Prue's soup after she broke our favorite necklace.

**Phoebe:** Okay, maybe you are me. (_Suspicious_) But where are you from? What are you doing here? _(Eyes widen)_ You're from the future. Great. Don't tell me Wyatt turns evil again—

**Phantom Phoebe**_ (impatiently)_ I'm not from the future.

**Phoebe:** Then what—

**Phantom Phoebe:** I'm from now.

**Phoebe:** Now?

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(steps closer, speaks urgently)_ We've made a terrible mistake, Phoebe. This _(she gestures around the room)_ isn't where we're supposed to be.

**Phoebe:** What? I don't—

**Phantom Phoebe: **_(eagerly)_ You can fix it. You just have to make the right choice.

**Phoebe:** The right choice about what? What do I have to choose!

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(small smile)_ You've already lied to Coop. I think you know what I'm talking about.

**Phoebe:** See, that's just it, I don't, and—

**Phantom Phoebe: **Accept it. _(She fades away)_

_(Phoebe stands alone in the bathroom, looking rather sick. Dazed, she opens the door and walks back into the bedroom. Coop is sitting on the bed, feeding Melinda. He's changed into some nice slacks and a red turtleneck. He looks up when Phoebe enters)_

**Coop:** Hey.

**Phoebe:** Hey. _(Notices his clothes, frowns)_ What are you doing dressed?

_(As soon as she asks the question his cupid ring starts to glow. He gets up and hands Melinda to Phoebe)_

**Coop:** Emergency meeting. I have to go into work.

**Phoebe:** Now? It's after midnight. _(Phoebe freezes, has a vision:_ flashback to Evil Phoebe at the Penthouse, telling Source-of-All-Evil Cole to come to bed b/c it's after midnight _Vision over. Coop, who is searching for something on the nightstand, doesn't notice.)_

**Coop:** _(picks up his watch, puts it on.)_ Sorry, baby. But like I said, it's an emergency.

**Phoebe**: _(unhappily)_ When will you be back?

**Coop:** I'm not sure; sometime tomorrow afternoon, probably.

**Phoebe:** _(voice flat) _Okay, then.

(Coop looks at Phoebe, concern in his eyes. He gives her a quick hug.)

**Coop:** _(quietly)_ We'll talk when I get back?

_(Phoebe nods. Coop bends and kisses Melinda's forehead, gives Phoebe a quick kiss on the lips. He steps back and hearts out. Phoebe watches him go, sighs and walks into the kitchen. She scribbles a quick note on a pad of paper, grabs her purse, diaper bag, and car keys, puts Melinda into her car seat, and talks to her.)_

**Phoebe:** I could use some of Aunt Piper's chocolate chip cookies right now. Couldn't you?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are the best! Next scene: Midnight Snacks; Henry feels out of the loop; Phoebe asks Piper a question.


	5. The Other Melinda

**The Other Melinda**

**Disclaimer: Still no luck; I am not the proud owner of Charmed.**

**A/N: Thanks so much to all of my lovely, fantabulous, exceptional, stellar, wonderful reviewers! You guys are my inspiration to keep at this. **

**Answers to a few questions:**

**ethereal girl: Coop's no idiot; there's a reason he doesn't realize what's going on; that will actually be the focus of the next scene...**

**AnimeAlexis: Don't worry; there's no way on God's green earth that I'd be cruel enough to just erase little Melinda! Besides, I need her for the sequel!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(The Manor, night. Paige, dressed in pajamas and a bathrobe, opens the door to her and Henry's room, walks out. As she walks down the hallway, she notices that Piper and Leo's door is open. She peeks in, and smiles when she sees that Wyatt and Chris are snuggled between them; Chris is lying spread-eagled with his head on Piper's arm and his feet on Leo's shoulder, while Wyatt has his legs propped up on Piper's large stomach. Paige shakes her head and keeps walking. Cut to Paige reaching the landing of the stairs. She stops and looks around. A lamp is on, and a window has been opened. She cautiously continues down, freezes when she hears a noise coming from the kitchen. She orbs up to her room, and shakes Henry awake.)_

**Paige:** _(whisper)_ Henry. Henry!

**Henry: **_(groggy, sits up)_ Paige, it's one in the morning, what's—

**Paige:** _(impatiently)_ There's an intruder in the house!

**Henry:** _(sighs)_ So go wake up Piper and vanquish it.

**Paige:** _(through gritted teeth)_ No, Henry. A non-demonic intruder!

**Henry:** _(brightens)_ Really?

**Paige: **Yes, really!

**Henry:** Great! _(he jumps out of bed and runs silently to the closet)_

**Paige:** Great? There's a stranger in our house in the middle of the night and you say "Great!"?

**Henry:** _(emerges from the closet holding a large Louisville Slugger baseball bat.)_ Paige, you like vanquishing supernatural evil. _(takes a practice swing with the bat)_ I like vanquishing the natural.

**Paige:** _(ponders it for a second) _Good point. _(she gets up to follow him. Henry stops, looks at her)_

**Henry:** What are you doing?

**Paige:** Um, following you. Duh. _(Henry gives her a look. Paige smirks)_ Don't worry, he's all yours; I just want to watch my big strong policeman husband kick some normal evil butt.

_(Henry smiles, they exit the room)_

_(Camera to the dining room. A light is shining through the kitchen door, and someone can be heard moving around. Henry turns to Paige, motions for her to be silent. She nods, they burst into the kitchen)_

**Henry:** _(tough voice)_ Freeze! Don't move if you— Phoebe?

**Paige:** Phoebe?

_(camera to Phoebe, who is standing in her pajamas at the refrigerator door, a cookie in one hand, a jug of milk in the other.)_

**Phoebe:** _(curious)_ Are midnight snacks a crime now?

**Henry:** _(to Paige)_ This is your intruder?

**Paige:** _(defensive)_ The light was on, and a window was open— _(to Phoebe)_ Why did you open the window?

**Phoebe:** I didn't.

**Henry:** I opened the window before I went to bed.

**Paige:** Well thanks for telling me!

**Henry:** I didn't know you wanted me to!

**Phoebe:** _(distractedly)_ Has Wyatt been sneaking cookies and orbing them back into the cookie jar again? This one looks like it's been chewed on.

**Paige:** What kind of policeman leaves a downstairs window open at night anyways? In San Francisco, no less!

**Henry:** One who thinks that this old house need air conditioning!

**Phoebe:** Guys!

_(Henry and Paige stop bickering and look at her.)_

**Phoebe:** Okay. That's better. Now, is this milk still safe to drink? It smells kind of funky— _(Melinda makes a noise. Phoebe, Paige and Henry look over to the kitchen table, where Melinda is propped up in her car seat.)_ Mommy'll be with you in a minute, honey.

**Henry:** (_puts the bat down and walks to Melinda, picks her up)_ Well, you girls have a nice chat. Melinda and I are going to go watch early morning infomercials since our Charmed ones are keeping us up all night. _(He starts to leave)_

**Phoebe:** Actually, _(she stops Henry)_ Could you just take her upstairs and rock her to sleep? You can put her in the baby's room when she nods off.

**Henry:** Okay. _(gives Paige a "what the heck is going on w/ your sister" look and exits)_

**Phoebe:** _(to Paige)_ Seriously though, is this milk good or not?

**Paige:** Phoebe, not that it's not great to see you, but it's one in the morning. Couldn't you have eaten the cookies that Piper brought to your house this afternoon?

**Phoebe:** _(sniffs the milk, shrugs, pours a glass)_ I ate them all. Besides, Grams left the house to all of us. So technically this is my house too. _(she takes her milk and cookies and sits down at the table)_

**Paige: **_(sits down next to her)_ Phoebe, you know what I mean. _(gently)_ Did you and Coop have a fight or something?

**Phoebe:** _(cheerily)_ No, nothing like that. He just had an emergency meeting, and I needed some rest, so I came over here where someone else could watch Melinda while I caught a few z's.

**Paige:** You needed a babysitter at one in the morning?

**Phoebe:** Would you get off the whole "one in the morning" thing?

_(Paige sighs, grabs a cookie from Phoebe's plate, dunks it in the milk. Phoebe slaps at her hand; Paige responds by sticking her tongue out at Phoebe. A bleary eyed Piper enters)_

**Piper:** Paige, what are you doing up? Phoebe, don't tell me you ate all of the cookies I brought to your house already, I made at least— Phoebe? What are you doing here? It's—

**Phoebe:** One in the morning. Yes, yes, I know. (_she shoots a glare at Paige, who swipes another cookie)_

**Piper:** Is there a demon or something on the loose? Cause if my midnight—

**Paige/Phoebe:** One in the morning.

**Piper:** Whatever, food craving satisfaction session is interrupted by evil, I will be very, very angry. _(she walks over to the fridge, opens the freezer, and grabs a pint of Ben and Jerry's, goes and sits at the table and opens it)_ Spoons. I need a spoon.

**Phoebe:** I'll get it! _(she get up and gets three spoons)_

**Paige:** There's no demon, Piper. Coop had an emergency meeting and Phoebe wanted a babysitter and some cookies.

**Phoebe:** _(returns to the table w/ three spoons) _Here's one for Piper, one for Phoebe, one for Paige—

**Paige:** _(gets up)_ Uh, no thanks.

**Piper:** What do you mean no thanks? You love rocky road.

**Paige:** Are you kidding me? Just looking at the stuff makes me want to hurl. I'm going to bed. _(she starts to leave)_

**Phoebe:** Goodnight Paige!

_(Paige waves a hand and exits)_

**Piper:** Oh well, more for me. _(she digs in to the ice cream)_

**Phoebe:** And me! _(Phoebe starts eating as well)_

_(Piper and Phoebe sit eating in silence for a moment. Suddenly Phoebe grows pensive)_

**Phoebe:** _(abruptly)_ Piper?

**Piper:** Hmm?

**Phoebe:** Can I ask you a question?

**Piper:** Now that I have my ice cream buzz, sure.

**Phoebe:** _(fiddles with her spoon, leans back in chair)_ Do you...do you ever think about her?

**Piper:** Who, Paige? Phoebe, she lives here and drinks all the coffee. Of course I do.

**Phoebe:** _(shakes head)_ No, no, not Paige. Melinda.

**Piper:** Of course I do. She's my first niece.

**Phoebe:** No, not that Melinda.

Piper: The Melinda Warren Melinda, then?

**Phoebe:** No! Your daughter. Melinda your daughter.

**Piper:** _(hands to stomach)_ Phoebs, sweetie, this baby isn't going to be named Melinda. You and Coop asked if you could use it instead, and Leo and I said yes.

**Phoebe:** _(slightly exasperated)_ I'm not talking about that _(points to Piper's stomach)_ baby. I'm talking about the daughter you saw when we went to the future. The first time.

**Piper:** _(surprised)_ The one where you got burned at the stake? That Melinda?

**Phoebe:** Yes! Do you ever think about her?

**Piper:** Well...yeah, I guess. I thought about her a lot, especially before Leo and I got the Elders' blessing and were married...even more so when I had so much trouble getting pregnant...constantly when I actually pregnant...and then, we got Wyatt instead. After that I didn't really spend much time wondering—

**Phoebe:** _(slightly angry)_ So you just forgot all about her? Abandoned her? Never thought about how things could be different? Piper, how could you?

**Piper:** _(perplexed)_ Hey, calm down, Phoebe! You didn't let me finish. _(she shifts in her seat, addresses Phoebe)_ After Wyatt was born I didn't spend much time thinking about her...because I felt a sense of peace. I stopped worrying about my Melinda. If she was meant to be born, she would be born. I wasn't going begrudge my son his place in the world.

**Phoebe:** But your daughter—

**Piper:** Phoebe! What's with all the interrupting? Now, like I was saying, I was not and am not about to begrudge either of my sons their lives because of a future that we made the choice _(Phoebe cringes at the word "choice")_ to change, and besides—

**Phoebe:** But don't you ever feel guilty? She was there first, and you just let her go!

**Piper:** _(silent for a moment)_ No. I really don't. If we hadn't changed the future, she would have grown up in a world where she was despised and hunted simply for being different. There's no telling how long after your execution Prue and I would have been able to stand keeping our secret, or how long Leo would stay safe by organizing the resistance. Melinda would have had a horrible life. I don't regret taking that horror away.

**Phoebe:** So the solution for fixing her life was erasing it? Killing your own daughter!

**Piper: **_(face darkens; angry, dangerous tone)_ I did not kill my daughter! _(takes a deep breath)_ Do you want to know how I first found out that I was pregnant with this one? _(she rubs her stomach)_

**Phoebe:** You didn't feel well and went to the doctor. I already know.

**Piper:** _(Shakes head)_ Nope. That was just a confirmation visit. I already knew.

**Phoebe:** How?

**Piper:** I had a premonition.

**Phoebe:** _(startled)_ A what? But that's my power.

**Piper:** It is. And your niece's as well. _(Phoebe's jaw drops, Piper gives a small smile despite herself)_ I was in the conservatory playing with the boys. Leo came in and kissed me on the cheek, and all of a sudden I saw the Melinda from the future we changed. She turned into a ball of bright light, and flew into the sky. I was waiting there; Leo and the boys standing beside me, and the light settled inside of me. _(pats stomach affectionately)_ Right after the premonition was over I had the first bout of morning sickness.

**Phoebe:** _(eyes on Piper's stomach)_ So that's... _(rests her hand gently on the bump)_ That's Melinda? The one you saw in the future?

**Piper: **_(nods)_ Yep. The Elders themselves confirmed it. This baby was going to be born no matter what, Phoebe. That's why I stopped worrying about her. I knew, on some deep, subconscious level, that everything would turn out the way it was supposed to, if I put my time and energy where it was needed: fighting evil, and making the world safe for her.

**Phoebe:** Why...why didn't you tell me? And why did you let my Melinda take her name?

**Piper:** Leo and I wanted it to be a surprise. We were going to tell you when she was born; when we asked you and Coop to be her godparents. As for the name...Leo and I figured that she needed a new start. Possibly one that starts with a P.

**Phoebe: **_(tears up)_ You want me to be her godmother?

**Piper:** Of course. _(she leans forward and hugs Phoebe)_

**Phoebe:** _(pulls away from the hug, embarrassed)_ Piper, I'm so sorry; I just yelled at you, accused you of killing off your own kid, and—

**Piper:** Forget about it. But Phoebe, _(she looks her in the eye)_ I'm worried about you. You're not acting like yourself.

**Phoebe:** It's like you said, I just have baby blues. Coop even thinks so. It'll sort itself out.

**Piper:** Are you sure?

**Phoebe:** Yes. I'm sure.

**Piper: **You know you can always come to me. Or Paige. Any of us.

**Phoebe:** I will. _(she gets up)_ I'm gonna go crash on the attic couch. Eat the rest of that Ben and Jerry's; it's starting to melt.

**Piper:** Okay. Night.

**Phoebe:** Night.

_(she exits. Piper stares after Phoebe, concerned. Phantom Phoebe suddenly appears behind her, bends and gives her a hug. Piper is oblivious)_

**Phantom Phoebe: **Sweet, sweet, Piper. You always have been the problem solver; you'll understand why we have to do this.

_(Phantom Phoebe plants a kiss on the top of Piper's head, and walks through the kitchen door, following Phoebe)_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, once again, sorry about the lack of Cole; he's coming, I promise! Just be patient. In the next episode: Paige gives Henry some frustrating news...Phoebe and Phantom Phoebe talk... Phoebe goes ballistic when Coop reveals a secret. Also, school has started, so updates might be farther apart; but please, bear with me!


	6. Confessions

**Confessions**

Disclaimer: My offerings to the tv faeries haven't paid off; ownership of the tv show _Charmed_ still eludes me.

A/N: As per usual, thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reads, has read, and/or reviewed this story. It means the world to me, you guys giving my work a chance.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The manor. Paige walks down the hallway, enters her room. Henry is walking around, trying to get Melinda to sleep.)_

**Henry:** _(singing)_ Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Uncle Henry's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that—

**Paige:** _(smiles)_ You never told me that you could sing.

**Henry:** You never asked.

**Paige:** _(goes and sits on the bed)_ I'm sorry I woke you up for nothing.

**Henry:** _(shrugs)_ No harm done. Besides, better safe than sorry. _(He joins her)_ Is Phoebe okay?

**Paige: **_(strokes Melinda's hair)_ I hope so. I mean, Phoebe's always been a little...

**Henry:** Wacky? Crazy?

**Paige:** I was going to say unconventional. _(She scoots closer to Henry, leans her head on his shoulder)_ But this...this is unusual. Even for her.

_(They sit for a moment. Henry rocks Melinda.)_

**Paige:** You're so good with her.

**Henry: **_(smiles)_ Thanks.

**Paige: **_(bites lip)_ Henry, I have something to tell you.

**Henry:** _(notices her face)_ What is it?

**Paige: **I...I'm...I'm not on my birth control pills anymore.

**Henry:** _(confused)_ You're not? Paige, how long have you been off the pills?

**Paige:** Six months. (_She plays awkwardly with the edge of the bedspread.)_ Silly me, I thought all I had to do was stop taking them, spend some quality time with you, and voila! Pregnancy. Guess it doesn't always work that way.

**Henry: **Oh Paige! _(Henry shifts Melinda in his arms, takes Paige's hand)_ Is that why you get so huffy whenever I bring up the subject of kids?

**Paige:** _(guilty)_ Yeah.

**Henry:** C'mere. _(He pulls Paige in for a kiss)_ I love you.

**Paige:** I love you too.

**Henry:** Thank you for telling me.

**Paige:** _(relieved)_ You're welcome.

Henry: _(gazes at her for a minute) _Well, maybe we aren't parents yet because we still need some prep time. We'll just play with little missy here, and practice being sleep deprived.

_(Paige flings her arms around his neck, gives him a big kiss. They start to fuss over Melinda. Scene fades to black.)_

_(Camera to the attic. The morning sun is shining through the windows; Phoebe lies on the couch, starting to wake up. Phantom Phoebe appears next to her, sitting on a chair. Real Phoebe looks up with a start)_

**Phantom Phoebe:** Trouble sleeping? You know, Piper's little pep talk last night should have made you feel better. But it didn't, did it?

**Phoebe:** _(annoyed)_ Don't you mean 'we?' I thought you and I were one in the same.

**Phantom Phoebe:** We are. We're two versions of the same soul.

**Phoebe:** _(Phoebe groans, lies back down, pulls a blanket over her head.)_ What do you want?

**Phantom Phoebe:** To save us. To save our family.

**Phoebe:** And what do we need saving from, exactly?

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(gravely)_ Our mistake.

**Phoebe:** You know, this cryptic 'mistake' crap is really getting old. Especially since I—we, whatever, haven't made any mistakes.

**Phoebe:** Yes we have. We still are. Your version of us, anyway.

**Phoebe:** Just what would this terrible mistake be?

**Phantom Phoebe: **_(sighs)_ You still don't get it? Even after what you saw yesterday? You think that they were just visions?

**Phoebe:** Um, yeah. I saw. I visualized. Hence the word, 'vision.'

**Phantom Phoebe: **Those weren't visions Phoebe; that was real. You traveled.

**Phoebe:** Traveled?

**Phantom Phoebe:** Yes, traveled. You went back. _(Dreamy smile forms on face)_ Back where we belong.

**Phoebe:** Excuse me!

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(smile vanishes, her voice turns desperate)_ I can't do it much longer, Phoebe. Not alone. Ever since the Avatars messed with your dimension...it changed everything. I've done my best, but it isn't enough anymore. _(Imploring)_ Please. We need to be together, our souls joined, if our family is going to make it.

**Phoebe:** _(scared)_ Is something bad going to happen?

**Phantom Phoebe:** Yes. To our husband and child.

**Phoebe:** Coop and Melinda?

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(shakes head)_ No, Phoebe, no. Cole...and our son, Warren.

**Phoebe:** _(pales, clutches throat)_ I...I want you to leave. Right now. Go. Get Out!

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(voice raised, impatient)_ We don't have time for this, Phoebe. They don't have time—

**Phoebe:** Leave me alone! _(She grabs a lamp by the couch, hurls it at Phantom Phoebe)_

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(frowns as lamp glides through her)_ I'm not giving up. _(She fades away)_

_(Phoebe is standing alone in the attic, shaking. She grabs the blanket and wraps herself in it, when she has a vision)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Phoebe is dressed in work clothes, standing in a doorway to a nice house. She's holding Warren, speaking in baby talk:_

**Phoebe:** And you're going to be such a good boy for daddy today, aren't you? Ooh, aren't you so cute! Maybe mommy'll stay home with you and daddy today after all—

_(Cole walks up. He looks tired but happy and has a baby blanket over his shoulder)_

**Cole:** _(interrupts)_ Phoebe, don't even think about it. You have to go to work)

**Phoebe:** _(whines)_ But I don't want to!

**Cole:** _(kisses her forehead)_ Baby, you've used up almost all of your sick days. You have to go in.

**Phoebe:** _(looks down at Warren)_ But what about her call this morning? You might need me.

**Cole:** Honey, we've taken all the precautions. She's even going to hang out with us this afternoon. It'll be fine. _(He takes Warren)_ Now get going.

**Phoebe:** But you two really don't get along.

**Cole:** _(roles eyes)_ Don't I know it. But I'll do it. For War's sake.

_(Phoebe hesitates, kisses him and Warren)_

**Phoebe: **I'll see you at dinner?

**Cole: **_(smiles)_ At dinner.

_(Phoebe smiles back, waves, and walks out the door. When the door shuts, vision is over.)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Camera to Phoebe on the couch. She wakes up, sees Coop sitting next to her)_

**Phoebe:** _(surprised)_ Hi.

**Coop:** Hi. _(He reaches out and plays with her hair.)_ The meeting let out early. I got your note and came over; Piper sent me up here.

**Phoebe:** That's nice.

**Coop:** _(smiles and starts playing with her hair) _You're so beautiful. Especially when you're muttering in your sleep like that.

**Phoebe:** _(snaps to attention)_ What?

**Coop: **Talking in your sleep. It's adorable.

**Phoebe:** _(fearful, trying to say calm)_ Um...what did I say in my sleep?

**Coop:** _(shrugs)_ Not quite sure. _(Phoebe tries to hide relief. Coop continues)_ I couldn't make out exactly what you were saying; but that must have been some dream. All the love and affection that was in it.

**Phoebe: **_(startles)_ Love and affection?

**Coop:** Yeah, it was amazing to feel. I—

**Phoebe:** _(pushes his hand away)_ Feel? Coop..were you using your powers on me?

**Coop:** _(eyes widen)_ Oh. I did. Phoebs, I'm sorry, I—

**Phoebe: **_(gets up, angry)_ How dare you.

**Coop:** Honey, it was an accident, I—

**Phoebe:** _(interrupts)_ Do I go around using my empath powers to see what's going on in your head? No! I don't!

**Coop:** Phoebe, please—

**Phoebe:** We made a pact. You wouldn't use your sensing powers on me; I wouldn't use mine on you. We were going to have the perfect marriage. A marriage based on love and faith. I gave you that empath-blocking potion at our wedding to prove that I trusted you, that I didn't need to see into your thoughts to feel secure. That I had faith in you.

**Coop:** Phoebe—

**Phoebe:** Uh-uh. My turn to talk.

**Coop: **PHOEBE! _(Phoebe looks at him, he lowers his voice)_ Honey, I never drank that potion. I never wanted to. I love you just the way you are. You don't need to prove yourself to me—

**Phoebe:** _(voice deadly quiet)_ You never took the potion. That's interesting. So I keep up my end of the bargain not to use my powers in our relationship and not only do you use your powers on me, but you lie to me about the potion as well.

**Coop:** _(trying to maintain composure) _Phoebe, baby, I'm sorry. I swear to you that I have not used my powers on you one single solitary time in all of our marriage, until last night when you didn't wake up when Melinda started crying—

**Phoebe:** You used your powers on me yesterday too? _(She turns around and storms out of the room. Coop follows)_

**Coop:** Well, it was more around twelve thirty, oneish, so I guess it sort of counts as today-

**Phoebe:** _(as she walks down the hallway)_ You had no right.

**Coop: **Phoebe, I was worried about you. You were acting so strange—

**Phoebe:** Well, if you were so worried, you should have asked me about it.

_(Coop and Phoebe are now on the second floor. Phoebe opens the door to Piper and Leo's room, and seeing it empty, walks in)_

**Coop:** I did ask you about it. And you yelled at me and refused to comfort your screaming daughter.

**Phoebe:** _(yanking the door to the closet open, she searches until she finds some of Piper's non-maternity clothes)_ Well maybe it was a touchy subject that I didn't feel like talking about right away, and I didn't want Melinda to be upset by my bad vibes! _(She walks back into the hallway, opens the door to the linen closet and grabs a towel)_

**Coop: **Please, honey, _(he takes her shoulder, turns her to face him)_ Let's just go talk about this. Calmly. Rationally. Someplace that isn't in the middle of your sisters' house's hallway.

**Phoebe:** No. You betrayed me. I can't even look at you right now. _(She walks away)_ By the way, Grams left this house to all of us. So it's my house too! _(She walks into the bathroom and slams the door shut. Coop looks on, frustrated)_

_(Camera to the bathroom. Phoebe drops her stuff and sits on the side of the tub. A baby starts to cry in the distance. With a sigh Phoebe gets up and walks to the door. Phantom Phoebe appears in front of her.)_

**Phoebe:** _(woodenly)_ Move. I have to go feed Melinda.

**Phantom Phoebe: **_(seriously)_ Melinda isn't the one crying. Warren is.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bad Coop! Telling Phoebe that he drank the potion when he actually didn't... Poor Coop, he didn't mean anything by it. He didn't drink it because he trusted Phoebe...Oh well. That was his secret. The potion and using his powers on Phoebe thingy.

Next scene, which I will post as soon as I possibly can: Coop tells the others what happened; Paige and Piper and the rest of the gang are now seriously, seriously spooked. Phantom Phoebe makes one last desperate plea.


	7. Choices

Choices

Disclaimer: I still do not own _Charmed_, gol durn it.

A/N: To ethereal girl and charmed1s-halliwells: Thank you so much.

A/N: This chapter has one small instance of foul language. I hope that it does not offend.

P.S. Something really big happens in this scene!

:-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The bathroom. Phantom Phoebe leans on the sink, looking bored. The shower is running.)_

**Phantom Phoebe:** Is taking a shower right this minute really necessary?

**Phoebe's Voice: **_(from shower)_ You just told me that my son, who doesn't exist in this dimension and since you're probably lying anyways probably doesn't even exist period is crying and that I can hear him. Yeah. This kind of situation calls for a shower.

**Phantom Phoebe: **_(frustrated)_ I'm not lying to you Phoebe. He exists. Warren and Cole are alive. They need us, and you're wasting time taking a shower!

**Phoebe's Voice:** La la la la, la la la la, I'm not listening!

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(tries to kick the toilet in anger)_ Why are you being so stubborn! It's not like I'm asking you to go somewhere horrible! _(She looks up, addresses the shower curtain hopefully) _Our world…it's, it's ….

**Phoebe: **_(pokes her head out from behind the curtain, grabs a towel)_ I'm sure it's lovely. _(Wrapped in towel, she steps out of the shower) _Now go away_. (She goes to the mirror, picks up a brush, and starts to comb through her hair)_

**Phantom Phoebe:** We're happy there, you know.

**Phoebe:** Correction. You're happy there. I've never been there. And I'm not going. _(A baby cries again. Phoebe throws the brush down into the sink)_ God! Would you make him stop crying! _(She goes and sits on the toilet, her head in her hands)_ You're gone. You and Cole are gone. The Source killed you. I vanquished Cole.

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(goes over to real Phoebe, kneels down in front of her)_ Not in my world. In my world you and the Seer weren't able to get to Cole until after he transferred the Source's powers to the wizard. _(She smiles)_ We called Piper and Paige, and vanquished him on the spot. We went back home to the Book, and prepared the vanquishing spell for the seer, and kicked her out of our lives for good. _(She looks up at real Phoebe, who is trying not to listen)_ The Angel of Destiny showed up at that point, and offered us magic free lives. Piper was all for giving up her powers. We weren't; neither was Paige. In the end we worked out a deal; Piper and Paige would give up their witch's powers, which they gave to us.

**Phoebe:** _(incredulous)_ They just gave us their powers?

**Phantom Phoebe:** We felt that it wasn't right to deny our son his birthright; we would use their powers to keep him safe from demons, and to teach him to be a force of good in the magical world. They understood that.

**Phoebe: **_(curiosity getting the better of her)_ And what happened after that?

**Phantom Phoebe:** Paige didn't want to leave the magical world, so as part of the deal she took over Leo's whitelighter powers and the rest of his charges; that keeps her pretty busy most of the time.

**Phoebe:** And Piper and Leo?

**Phantom Phoebe:** About a month after the power exchange Piper found out that she was pregnant. She's due any day now.

**Phoebe:** _(confused)_ Wait…so what year is it in your dimension?

**Phantom Phoebe:** 2003 just rolled in. Time moves differently between the dimensions.

**Phoebe:** I see. _(Quietly)_ What happened to us?

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(beams)_ We got a job with the Times and moved to back to New York with Cole; our sisters and Leo still aren't completely comfortable around him. We figured time heals all wounds, and some distance wouldn't hurt either.

**Phoebe:** We just left San Francisco?

**Phantom Phoebe: **Why not? The Power of Three doesn't exactly exist anymore, since all the power is in us. Demons aren't a threat to Piper and Leo or their baby, and Paige, being a full whitelighter now, only has to worry about the occasional darklighter. Besides. _(She rests her hands just above Phoebe's)_ We needed a new start, Cole and us. Needed to rebuild our marriage. To raise our son. Together. Life has been wonderful. _(She pauses)_ Like heaven.

**Phoebe: **_(demanding)_ Then why did you leave? Why do you need me?

**Phantom Phoebe:** It's like I said. When the Avatars recreated your dimension, it threw off the cosmic balance for a little bit. Most worlds were okay, didn't experience any lasting damage. But mine…when the change took place my powers weakened. A part of our essence, which before had been able to coexist across dimensions, somehow got transferred over here, to this dimension. I started to fade away. So I cast a spell to bring me back to…me. With our souls joined, we can survive over in my world.

_(Camera to the kitchen. Piper is holding Melinda, feeding her a bottle. Leo is trying to feed Chris some cereal; Chris keeps orbing the spoon back into the bowl. Paige is looking in the refrigerator for something, and Henry and Wyatt are sitting at the table, playing with Wyatt's dinosaur figurines. Coop walks in.)_

**Piper:** Hey Coop. _(She takes the empty bottle from Melinda's mouth and sets it on the sink.)_ Is Phoebe up yet?

**Coop:** _(unhappily)_ She's up, all right. And we are in some serious trouble.

_(The adults look at him, apprehensive. Coop takes a deep breath and starts to speak)_

_(Camera to the bathroom. Phoebe is dressed now, in Piper's clothes. She's putting the finishing touches on her hair. Phantom Phoebe stands behind her.)_

**Phantom Phoebe:** Phoebe, I know that this is a lot to take all at once, and I'm sorry that I have to be so abrupt. But time is of the essence here.

**Phoebe:** Could you hand me that bottle of hairspray, please?

**Phantom Phoebe:** I can't hand you anything. I'm not corporeal. I have no substance.

**Phoebe:** Fine. I'll get it myself then. _(She takes the bottle, sprays some in her hair.)_

_(Cut to the kitchen. The adults are gathered around Coop, aghast)_

**Paige: **I specifically asked her if you two had had a fight. She said no. _(To Piper)_ Why would she lie like that?

**Piper:** I don't know. Whatever the reason, it can't be good.

**Leo:** What are we going to do?

**Piper:** I don't know…

**Paige:** Magic school.

**Coop/Henry:** Huh?

**Piper:** Good idea. _(To Leo)_ Honey, could you drop the boys and Melinda off at magic school? I don't want them around if Phoebe's going crazy.

**Leo:** No problem. _(He takes Melinda from Piper, takes Wyatt and Chris' hands_.) All ready. _(Paige waves her hand and orbs them out)_

**Henry:** Okay. Operation Save Phoebe has commenced. What do we do?

_(Leo orbs back in)_

**Leo:** One of the teachers gave me a lift. What's the plan of action?

**Piper:** I'm thinking a flat out intervention.

**Paige:** Sounds good to me.

**Henry:** And me.

**Leo:** And me.

**Paige:** Coop?

**Coop:** _(doesn't hesitate)_ I'm in.

**Piper:** Good. Let's go.

_(They walk out the kitchen door, into the dining room)_

_(Camera to the bathroom. Phoebe is putting on some makeup. Phantom Phoebe is pacing, pleading)_

**Phantom Phoebe:** Phoebe, please. I need you to help me. I'm not going to last much longer.

**Phoebe:** Please, go away.

**Phantom Phoebe: **I'm not going away. I'm not leaving without you.

**Phoebe:** _(throws down makeup brush)_ Stop saying that! I can't come with you. I won't.

**Phantom Phoebe:** Why not!

**Phoebe:** Because, I—

_(Phantom Phoebe and Phoebe look up; someone is knocking at the door)_

**Paige's Voice:** Phoebe? Are you in there?

**Piper's Voice:** Sweetie, we really want to talk to you.

**Phoebe: **_(to Phantom Phoebe)_ I'm sorry. I can't. _(She turns to the door)_

**Phantom Phoebe: **_(desperate)_ Please, Phoebe, no—

_(Phoebe opens the door. Piper, Paige, Henry, Leo and Coop stand outside. Phoebe looks at Coop in disgust, turns to her sisters)_

**Phoebe: **Where's Melinda? She must be hungry. _(Without waiting for an answer she pushes past the small crowd and starts to walk towards the stairs)_

**Paige:** _(as the adults follow) Um_, actually she's already eaten. Piper gave her a bottle.

**Piper:** Yeah. And Leo took her and the boys to magic school.

**Phoebe:** _(whirls around)_ You took my daughter somewhere and left her in the care of someone else without asking me?

**Leo:** _(trying to calm Phoebe)_ Phoebe, please don't get mad, we just wanted to talk to you, and—

_(Camera to Phoebe. An ear splitting scream comes from the attic. Phoebe hears it and doubles over in pain)_

**Phoebe:** No... Warren!

**Piper:** Phoebe, are you okay?

**Paige:** _(rushes to her side, followed closely by Coop)_ Honey, what's the matter? Who's Warren?

**Phoebe: **_(ignores them, looks up at ceiling)_ You didn't hear that?

**Henry:** Hear what?

_(The scream is heard again, louder this time. Phoebe squeezes her eyes shut and clutches her stomach.)_

**Phoebe:** _(practically screams)_ Warren! _(She shoves Paige and Coop aside and runs for the attic. Coop, Henry, and Leo sprint after her. Paige crosses to Piper and takes her hand, orbing them upstairs)_

_(Cut to the attic. Phoebe burst in through the door and stops, stunned. In front of her is a portal—a portal that leads to her other dimension bedroom. Phantom Phoebe stands beside the door.)_

**Phoebe:** What's going on? Why did I hear him scream?

**Phantom Phoebe: **Remember what you said to Cole earlier today? About the call from 'her?'

**Phoebe: **Yeah, so?

**Phantom Phoebe:** So, 'her' is Paige. Our whitelighter, in my dimension. She called to warn us that a very powerful warlock was after Warren. And his powers.

**Phoebe:** She was the one who was coming over? The one that Cole didn't get along with?

**Phantom Phoebe: **Yes.

_(Coop, followed by Leo and Henry, run in the attic, right as Paige and Piper orb in. Phoebe looks at them, back at Phantom Phoebe)_

**Phoebe: **Look, there's nothing I can do about it.

**Coop:** Phoebe, who are you talking to?

**Phantom Phoebe:** Yes there is. We can join souls.

**Phoebe: **I already told you, I'm not joining souls with you. I can't.

**Piper:** Phoebe, what are you talking about?

**Phoebe:** _(to Phantom Phoebe)_ I feel bad for you...us...whatever, I really do. But I can't just abandon my family.

**Paige:** Abandon your family!

**Phantom Phoebe:** Whatever choice you make, you'll have to abandon someone. If you choose them, then—

_(Another scream cuts through the air. Phantom Phoebe and Phoebe both double over. Coop runs over to Phoebe)_

**Coop:** Phoebe, honey—

(Phoebe looks up at the portal, and stares, transfixed by what she sees)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(A frantic Cole runs into the bedroom inside of it, holding on to screaming Warren for dear life. He runs to the dresser and puts an amulet around his neck, then speaks)_

**Cole:** Dammit, how'd they get through the crystals? Paige! Where the hell are you!

(just then, a fireball blasts down the door. Cole jumps over to the bed and hides behind it. A very nasty looking warlock walks in)

**Warlock: **_(taunting)_ Come out, come out, wherever you are!

**Cole:** _(hiding, whispers)_ Phoebe...please Phoebe...if you can hear me...we need you baby. We're in big trouble here and—

**Warlock:** Gotcha! _(he stands over Cole and Warren) _Come to daddy!

_(Warren is blinked into the warlock's arm. Cole lets out a roar and lunges at the warlock, who blasts him with a fireball. Cole disappears in a cloud of ash. The warlock gives a mirthless laugh and blinks out.)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Camera to Phoebe, who shoves Coop away with all her might, and sends him crashing to the floor)_

**Phoebe:** Noooo! _(she runs closer to the portal, stops, looks over at Phantom Phoebe, who has tears in her eyes)_ How could you just stand there! Why didn't you do anything!

**Piper:** _(starting to approach Phoebe)_ Phoebe, stop that! _(Leo catches her)_ Leo!

**Paige:** _(helping Henry get Coop back on his feet)_ Piper, stay away from her! She's not herself. She might hurt you.

**Phantom Phoebe:** I'm couldn't do anything. I don't have the power anymore.

**Phoebe:** _(hysterical) _You let the warlock take him! You let him kill your husband!

**Piper:** Okay, Phoebe, sweetheart, Coop's alive! Nobody took him! He's just fine!

**Phantom Phoebe**: It's not too late.

**Phoebe:** What do you mean? They're dead.

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(shakes head)_ No they're not. The warlock won't kill our little boy. Not yet. He'll try to turn him evil first. And Cole...that amulet protects him from the warlock's powers. He's not dead. He got transported somewhere. We can find him.

**Phoebe:** _(turns and looks at Coop, whispers) _But Coop...Melinda...

**Coop:** _(runs over to Phoebe and grabs her arms after she says his name) _I'm here, Phoebe, I'm here. Please, honey, talk to me—

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(storms over and looks Phoebe in the eye) _Listen to me, Phoebe! You might be married to that Cupid in this reality, but in mine your connection, your duty to Cole was never broken.

**Phoebe: **But Melinda...

**Phantom Phoebe:** I know. You love her. Like we love our son. The only difference is that Melinda is safe here; her father and Paige and Piper can protect her. In my world Cole doesn't have his powers anymore, nor does Piper, and Paige won't have the time to raise him unless she gives up her powers. _(pleading)_ I was the only one who could protect him.

**Phoebe:** But unless I go with you...

**Coop:** Go where?

**Phantom Phoebe: **_(finishes Phoebe's sentence) _I'll, we'll, cease to exist in my world. _(she chokes back a sob)_ And if I cease to exist, then our son will be defenseless. Our family will die.

_(Phoebe pushes Coop away again, but not as hard. She buries her face in her hands)_

**Paige: **Phoebe?

**Phantom Phoebe:** Phoebe?

_(Phoebe looks up, slowly turns to Phantom Phoebe)_

**Phoebe:** What do I do?

**Phantom Phoebe:** _(relieved)_ Take my hand, and walk to the portal. Hurry.

**Phoebe:** _(turns to Coop)_ I'm so sorry. But it's the only choice I can make.

**Coop:** Sorry about what? I don't understand—

**Phoebe:** _(weak, tight smile)_ Tell Melinda that her mommy loves her, and always will.

**Coop: **What are you saying?

**Phoebe:** _(to Paige and Piper)_ Take care of her, okay?

**Piper**: No...

**Paige:** Phoebe—

**Phoebe: **Goodbye_. (she turns, takes Phantom Phoebe's hand. Phantom Phoebe melts into Phoebe. Phoebe runs to the portal and jumps in.)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(inside the portal. Phoebe looks around the room.)_

**Phoebe:** Warren! Cole!

_(two demons walk into the room. One throws an energy ball at Phoebe. Phoebe levitates, and the energy ball smashes into the wall. Phoebe comes back down on the ground, raises her hands, and blows up the demon that threw the energy ball. The other demon starts to back away)_

**Phoebe:** _(quiet, dangerous voice)_ What did your boss do with my son and husband, you sons of bitches?

_(the demon runs from Phoebe. Without saying anything she chases after him)_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(the attic, same as before Phoebe went into the portal, only Phantom Phoebe and said portal are nowhere to be seen)_

**Phoebe:** Goodbye.

_(Phoebe turns, runs in the direction of the portal. When she jumps, however, she doesn't disappear. She just falls to the ground.)_

**Coop:** Phoebe!

_(Coop runs to Phoebe, as do the rest)_

**Paige:** Oh my god, is she-

**Coop:** _(frantic)_ She's breathing...

**Piper: **Then why isn't she waking up!

**Leo:** Paige, get in there. Heal her.

_(Paige kneels and places her hands over Phoebe. A bright light shines for a moment, then disappears)_

**Paige:** I...I can't. There's nothing to heal. She's...she's fine. She just won't wake up. It's like she's in a coma or something.

(Paige, Piper, Henry, Leo, and Coop look on in shock)

**Piper:** _(breaking the silence)_ What are we going to do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that was an intense scene to write...hope you guys like it. Please R & R!

Next Scene: Piper, Paige, Henry, Leo, and Coop try to save Phoebe; Piper has a revelation.


	8. Surprise!

**Surprise!**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, _Charmed_ is not mine own.

A/N: Huge thanks to: AnimeAlexis (who inspired this story), Brittany, Marisa, alboppy, Phantasie, ethereal girl, charmed1s-halliwells, Melinda Turner Halliwell, and everyone who's given my little fanfic a chance. You are all brilliant!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Phoebe is an alley, fighting with a demon. She grabs the demon, levitates w/ him a few feet off of the ground, and freezes him in midair. She floats back down, and unfreezes the demon's head)_

**Demon:** _(Confused)_ What the—who the hell are you?

**Phoebe:** _(lightly)_ A very ticked off mother. Who's your boss? Where did he take my son?

**Demon:** _(defiantly)_ What boss?

_(Phoebe blows up his foot. The demon screams in pain)_

**Phoebe:** _(same light tone)_ Go right ahead and play it like that. There's plenty more of you to blow up. _(She raises her hands as if to attack. The demons eyes widen in fear.)_

**Demon:** Wait! All right, all right!

**Phoebe: **Good demon! That's more like it.

**Demon:** His name's Ezekiel.

**Phoebe:** Ezekiel. Check. Where is he?

**Demon:** I don't know, I_—(Phoebe blows up his other foot) _Ahhhh! Fine! He's at 10th and Howard, first building on the left, mostly just a bunch of crack houses as a cover.

**Phoebe:** _(nods)_ Thank you_. (She unfreezes him. The demon falls to the ground, tries to get up)_

**Demon:** _(looks at Phoebe angrily) _Stupid witch! Now I can't walk! _(He throws an energy ball at her, which she easily ducks)_

**Phoebe:** Geez, and to think I was going to let you go. _(She blows him up)_ Bad manners are never rewarded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Piper is pacing in the attic. Paige is standing at the book, Leo and Coop are over by the couch with unconscious Phoebe)_

**Piper:** That was the last summoning spell we had. Why won't she wake up!

**Paige:** Because, it was a summoning spell! I told you it would be useless. I mean, she's right there!

**Piper:** _(through gritted teeth)_ Paige, we know that her body is right here. We're trying to summon her consciousness.

**Paige:** Well, it isn't working. _(She walks out of the attic)_

**Piper:** _(as she goes)_ Well, your idea about going into her mind didn't exactly work either! _(Paige doesn't take the bait and keeps walking. Piper sighs, strides over to Phoebe, and starts smacking her cheek.) _Phoebe Halliwell! Wake up right this minute! Or I'll go—

**Leo:** _(pulls Piper away from Phoebe)_ Honey, you've already tried the smacking technique. Three times now. _(He leads her over to a chair, makes her sit down)_ Please try to relax—

**Piper:** Relax! You want me to relax! Something is seriously wrong with my sister, and—

**Leo:** _(firmly)_ you loosing it won't help matters. _(Softly)_ Sweetie, I know it's hard. But you have to try_. (He kneels, puts his hands over Piper's, which are resting on her stomach)_ All this stress isn't good for our baby girl.

**Piper:** _(defeated)_ I know. Sorry.

**Leo:** _(small smile_) Don't worry about it. _(He gives Piper a hug)_

_(Henry walks into the attic, carrying a pad of paper and a pencil, looking very collected and detective-like. Paige follows him in)_

**Henry:** _(businesslike)_ All right, everyone, if I could just have your attention, please. _(He clears his throat)_ We are going to figure out what's wrong with Phoebe. (_Flips open the notebook, looks over at Piper)_ Piper, I'll take your statement first. When did you first get the feeling—

**Piper: **_(sits straight up in her chair)_ Get the feeling? _(She looks up at Leo, who nods)_

**Leo: **It's worth a shot.

**Paige:** _(understands)_ It is. Why didn't we think of that sooner?

**Henry:** _(sighs and shuts the notebook, speaks to Coop)_ Do you have any idea what they're talking about?

**Coop:** _(sympathetically)_ Not a clue.

**Piper:** _(pushes herself out of the chair)_ The baby! We can use the baby?

**Henry: **But the baby hasn't even been born yet—_(understands)_ Oh!

Coop: I'm feeling a little out of the loop, here, guys...

**Piper:** My unborn daughter has Phoebe's power of premonition.

**Henry:** And since you're still pregnant with her, you can tap into her powers_! (He looks at Paige for confirmation)_ Am I right?

**Paige:** _(smiles lovingly at her husband) You_ catch on quick.

**Henry:** _(triumphantly)_ Oh yeah. Mr. Mortal knows a thing or two about magic.

**Coop:** How do you know she has the power of premonition?

**Piper:** Long story. _(Holds out a hand to Paige)_ Help me concentrate?

**Paige:** _(takes her hand_) Absolutely.

_(They start to go to Phoebe. Paige looks at Piper's stomach and speaks to it)_

**Paige:** Okay, little one, you're our saving grace here, let mommy borrow your powers for a minute—(_at this, Paige and Piper reach Phoebe, and Paige's free hand brushes Phoebe's shoulder. Paige freezes, caught up in a premonition: _Cole kissing Phoebe_ Premonition over. Paige is stunned. Piper is somewhat incredulous)_

**Piper:** No way. You had the premonition? _(Looks down at her stomach)_ You were supposed to give Mommy the premonition. _(Notices her sister, switches tones immediately)_ Paige? What is it?

**Paige:** _(pale)_ Oh my..._(she drops Piper's hand, kneels besides Phoebe)_ It can't be...

**Henry:** _(rushes to Paige's side)_ What can't be?

**Paige: **_(shakes head)_ It's impossible.

**Coop:** What's impossible?

**Paige:** How can you not sense him?

**Leo:** Who?

**Paige**: _(faint)_ I saw Cole.

_(Stunned silence. Piper looks like she's been slapped, turns away, unnoticed by the rest of the startled group. Henry speaks)_

**Henry:** Cole...wasn't Cole Phoebe's demon ex-husband?

**Leo: **_(alarmed)_ Try "Source of All Evil" ex-husband.

**Coop:** But you vanquished him...Phoebe vanquished him. He's not around anymore.

**Piper:** That Bastard. _(A nearby lamp blows up)_

_(Attention is now on Piper)_

**Piper:** Son of a bitch. Spawn of freakin' Satan!...

_(Paige, Henry, and Coop all look at Leo, who steps forward)_

**Leo:** _(forced calm)_ Piper, honey...are you okay?

**Piper:** _(faces her husband, looses temper)_ Am I okay! No! I am not okay on an epic scale! _(She hurries to the BOS, starts flipping through the pages)_

_(Leo, Paige, Henry and Coop follow her)_

**Paige: **Okay, Piper, whatcha doing—

**Piper:** _(furious)_ Remember when I got attacked by the thorn demons?

**Paige: **Yeah.

**Piper:** I told you that an old friend helped me out while I was there.

**Paige:** Uh huh...

**Piper:** I never told you who that "friend" was.

**Leo:** _(cautiously_) Who was it?

_(Piper looks up from the BOS)_

**Piper:** Cole.

_(Leo, Henry, and Coop are speechless. Paige is not)_

**Paige:** WHAT!

**Piper:** I know, I know. Bad Piper. But in my defense, he was trapped in that plane.

**Paige:** _(seething)_ HE WAS ALSO "TRAPPED" IN DEMON HELL!

**Piper:** _(getting annoyed)_ I'm not happy about this either. Look, we'll get him.

**Paige:** _(growling_) Damn right we will. Just you wait...he is going to be vanquished for good this time.

**Cole's Voice**: Talking about me?

_(Everyone looks up. Cole is standing over at the other end of the attic.)_

**Cole:** _(innocent smile)_ Surprise!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, I know, that's a horrible way to end a scene, and I do apologize...but I needed to get it written so that I could start to work on the good stuff, and I really wanted to post something...Next scene: Cole and his former in laws enjoy a happy, perfectly cordial little get together. Not.


	9. The Angel and the Demon

**The Angel and the Demon**

Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own Charmed. If I did...there would be world peace.

A/N: I am really sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I really appreciate your patience. Schoolwork, family, and a runny nose all got in the way of me and my lovely little notebook.

A/N: To all of my wonderful, splendiferous, stupendous, magnificent reviewers—If I didn't have limited time on the computer tonight, I would list you all by name. I promise I will soon. I love you all very much; your reviews make even the lousiest of days much brighter:-)

ps-this scene is reposted; don't worry, nothing new, just some grammar and style cleaned up a bit.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(The attic. Cole is grinning at Piper, Leo, Henry, Paige, and Coop. Paige holds out her hands)_

**Paige: **BAT!

_(Henry's baseball bat orbs into her hands. Paige marches up to Cole and starts hitting him on the head)_

**Paige: **WHAT _(hits him)_ DID _(hits him)_ YOU _(hits him)_ DO _(hits him)_ WITH _(hits him)_ PHOEBE? _(Keeps hitting him)_

**Cole: **_(flinches, but stays standing as he's assaulted) _Um...ow...maybe...OW! You could...ow..._(he looks over at Piper) _Maybe you could-OW!- get her to stop!

**Piper: **_(authoritative) _Paige. Cole's head is not a baseball; and we cannot pump him for information if you send his head flying into left field.

_(Paige stops hitting him over the head, takes a final swing at his stomach, causing him to double over. She almost skips back to Piper)_

**Paige:** _(airily)_ Sorry about that last hit; I don't know what got into me.

**Piper:** Don't worry about it.

**Henry:** _(a bit peeved)_ Is anyone going to tell me why the "dead" demon guy is standing in the attic?

**Cole:** _(notices Henry) _Oh, hey Henry. _(He walks up and shakes his hand)_ It's nice to finally meet you in person.

**Henry:** _(backing away) _And why does dead demon guy know my name?

**Piper:** Because, that's his Hell. He has to watch us lead our lives—and he can't be a part of it.

**Paige: **Hold on a minute...HE WATCHES US? _(She narrows her eyes, grips the bat)_ You little perv...

_(She jumps out, bat raised. Leo and Henry quickly restrain her)_

**Cole:** _(makes a face)_ Eww! Not like that. I'd rather have my eyeballs ripped out every morning. _(Paige tries to get Cole again, is stopped. Cole shakes his head) _Paige, Paige. Still a pistol. _(To Henry)_ I really admire how you're able to handle all that craziness.

_(Paige tries to attack again; is restrained)_

**Henry:** _(doesn't know whether to be insulted or not)_ Uh, thanks? _(This earns him a sharp kick from Paige; he changes tone)_ I mean, don't talk about my wife like that.

_(Coop, who has been standing in the background, steps up)_

**Coop: **_(coolly)_ What are you doing here?

_(Cole looks over at Coop; tension fills the room as the two men have a bit of a showdown.)_

**Cole:** _(voice even)_ Hello, Cupid. Or do you prefer "Coop?"

**Coop:** _(doesn't answer)_ How did you get here?

**Cole:** So much for pleasantries.

**Piper:** _(warningly)_ Cole...

**Cole: **_(puts his hands up)_ Relax, Piper. I'll submit to this little interrogation. First off, why can you see me? That, I do not know. I also don't know why I seem to have substance of any sort whatsoever, considering that I have been very thoroughly vanquished by the Charmed Ones multiple times. _(seriously) _I do know, however that you've wasted precious time by not calling me in the first place.

**Coop: **_(stiffly)_ You know what's wrong with Phoebe?

**Paige:** _(darkly)_ Of course he does. He's the one that did it.

**Cole:** _(rolls eyes)_ I had nothing to do with Phoebe's current dilemma.

**Paige:** _(sarcastic)_ Why don't I believe you?

**Cole:** _(defensive)_ Hey, I've done a lot of good since you last vanquished me. Piper and Leo, over there? I'm the one who helped Piper ditch her little hang-up on love. _(To Piper and Leo) _So really, I'm to thank for your reconciliation, which allowed you two be in this whole pregnancy situation...you should name her after me...Colette! That's a good name. _(Mutters)_ Better than Pollyanna.

_(Temporarily forgetting that she disagrees with everything that Cole says and/or does, Paige turns on Piper and Leo)_

**Paige:** _(not amused)_ You were thinking of naming a niece of mine Pollyanna!

**Leo:** _(miffed)_ What? Polly's a pretty name.

**Cole:** _(snorts)_ Yeah. For a parrot.

**Henry:** _(nods)_ Have to agree with dead demon guy on that one.

**Piper: **We are not here to discuss baby names, people! _(To Cole)_ Tell us what is going on with Phoebe.

**Cole:** _(his eyes fall on Phoebe, wanders slowly over)_ I don't know exactly what the matter is..._(voice trails off)_ But I have a pretty good guess. _(He reaches out and gently brushes a tendril of hair from Phoebe's forehead. Coop is livid, strides over to Cole)_

**Coop:** _(smacks Cole's hand away from Phoebe, speaks tightly) _And what might that guess be?

**Cole:** _(expression hardens, stares defiantly at Coop)_ I can't leave the manor; so I don't know what happened when she wasn't here. But while she was here...

_(Cole moves as if to touch Phoebe again. Coop jumps. Cole quickly rests his hand on a pillow instead, a barely perceptible smile tugging at his lips)_

**Coop:** _(through clenched teeth)_ While she was here?

**Cole:** _(coldly)_ Yesterday she went to the boys' room. She sent Wyatt down to see Melinda, picked little Chris up and hugged him. He patted her neck and said "Cold," only since—

**Coop: **_(interrupts)_ "–he can't talk very well yet it sounded like he said 'Cole,' and she thought all of her worst fears were coming true: her demon ex-husband was back to ruin her now-perfect life." _(Smug)_ I already know. Phoebe told me.

**Cole:** _(fake enthusiasm)_ Good for you! _(Coop frowns. Cole continues) _However, I'm pretty sure all of you were downstairs _(to Coop)_ or too busy at work, as the case may be, when Phoebe was talking to herself in the attic this morning. And again after that fight with you, Cupid..._(He smirks)_ while she was in the shower—

_(Coop lunges, tackles Cole to the ground. They fight, mostly Coop attacking and Cole fending him off, clearly satisfied he made Coop loose his temper.)_

**Piper:** _(whistles loudly, then shouts) _EVERYBODY JUST STOP! _(Cole and Coop stop fighting and look her way. Piper points at Coop)_ You. You sit over there in that chair. _(Coop opens his mouth to say something)_ Oh no. No arguments. Cole, you sit in that chair. _(the men go and sit in their respective chairs, Coop still glaring and Cole still gloating. Piper puts her hands on her hips and stands between them, voice threatening) _I am seven months pregnant, and my temper is very short. If I see one more ridiculous display of testosterone it is very likely that one of you will be blown up. Got it?

**Coop/Cole:** _(mumble) _Got it.

**Piper:** Good. _(to Paige)_ Paige, there will be no more attacking the informer with the baseball bat.

**Paige: **_(grumpy)_ Fine. _(she goes and sits next to Phoebe on the couch, protectively)_

**Piper:** Leo and Henry. _(Leo and Henry glance at each other, a bit wary) _Could one of you run downstairs? I need ice cream. Rocky road. Stat. _(Leo and Henry both leave)_

**Paige:** That stuff makes me sick.

**Cole:** _(gives her an odd look)_ Of course it does.

**Paige:** What do you mean?

**Piper:** _(interrupts) _We can talk about Paige's sudden aversion to ice cream later. Right now, our focus is Phoebe.

_(No one says anything until Leo and Henry rush back into the attic. Henry is holding a pint of rocky road and a bowl; Leo carries a spoon, three different kinds of sprinkles, and a large bottle of chocolate syrup.)_

**Cole:** _(idly)_ You forgot the caramel syrup.

**Leo:** You know what my wife puts on her ice cream?

**Cole:** _(shrugs)_ I don't have anything better to do most of the time.

**Piper: **Moving On! _(the room quiets)_

**Paige: **Piper's right. _(to Cole)_ You said that Phoebe was talking to herself. What did she say? Start with this morning, in the attic.

**Cole: **She seemed to be arguing with something, or someone, asking things like: "What do you want? I thought we were one in the same, I'm getting tired of this cryptic mistake crap." Then she asked what her mistake was, and made some sarcastic retort about a vision. She got confused after that; said something about 'traveling.'

**Paige:** Traveling? Is that like orbing or shimmering or something?

**Cole:** I'm not quite sure. Never heard of it. Anyway, after the traveling comment, she got a scared look on her face, and asked if something bad was going to happen. _(to Coop)_ She mentioned you, and Melinda. _(Coop tenses, says nothing)_ After that she went kind of pale, started stammering, saying things like "I want you to leave, get out, leave me alone." _(he points to the other end of the room, at a smashed lamp) _She threw that lamp across the room. Then she sat on the couch and wrapped herself up in a blanket, and did the seize-up thingy.

**Piper:** Seize-up thingy?

**Cole:** You know, like when she has a premonition? _(to Coop)_ She started mumbling then. That's when you came in.

**Paige:** So she wasn't talking in her sleep? It was a premonition?

**Cole:** Or something like that. _(to Coop)_ Then you and Phoebe had your little fall out.

**Coop:** _(tightly)_ What did she say in the bathroom?

**Cole:** She just sat on the side of the tub for a minute, then got up and walked to the door. Right before she opened it she said "Move. I have to go feed Melinda." Then her eyes got really wide, and she hightailed it into the shower.

_(Coop, Paige, Henry, Piper and Leo all glare at him)_

**Cole: **Don't worry. I was a perfect gentleman. Turned my back and everything. _(shifts in his seat, leans forward) _Now this is when things got really interesting.

**Paige:** _(sardonic)_ I'm sure.

**Cole:** _(ignores her)_ She was quiet at first. Then out of the blue, she says, and I quote: "You just told me that my son, who doesn't exist in this dimension and since you're probably lying anyways probably doesn't exist period is crying and that I can hear him. Yeah. This kind of situation calls for a shower."

**Henry:** Phoebe doesn't have a son.

**Cole:** _(face darkens)_ She did. Once.

**Piper:** Cole, what have you done?

**Cole:** _(snaps)_ Nothing. Let me finish. She started babbling, saying "la la la I'm not listening!" She got out of the shower and told whatever it was that she was talking to that she was "sure it was lovely," and "to go away." She said that she'd "never been there, and wasn't going." She started to brush her hair, and threw the brush into the sink, and practically yelled "God! Would you make him stop crying!" Then she started muttering. "You and Cole are gone. The Source killed you. I vanquished Cole." Then she was quiet for a minute, then asked: "They just gave us their powers?"

**Paige:** Who is this "us?" Who gave them what powers?

**Cole:** _(ignores her)_ Then she asked what happened next. Asked about Piper and Leo. Asked what year it was in "your" dimension. Asked what happened to "us." Asked why "we" left San Francisco. Why whoever it was she was talking to left. Why she needed Phoebe.

**Leo:** What happened after that?

**Cole:** Her whole demeanor changed. She asked whoever it was she was talking to to hand her her hairspray. She asked whatever it was to go away again, then got mad and said: "I can't come with you. I won't" She started to explain why. _(he leans back in his chair)_ That's when you guys came knocking. She said "I'm sorry, I can't" and opened the door. You know the rest.

**Piper:** _(starts repeating Phoebe's words to herself)_ She started saying "Warren."

**Paige: **_( to Cole) _You're a monster.

**Cole: **Excuse me?

**Paige:** You just told us what you did with Phoebe! You were the one talking to her! You're the other part of that oh-so-mysterious "us!" You made her go crazy!

**Piper:** ...she asked if we could hear it, ran to the attic, asked why he screamed...said she couldn't do anything about it...

**Cole:** _(angry)_ All right, I get that you hate me Paige, but don't insult my intelligence! Do you really think I'd be here, trying to help you, if I could be somewhere with Phoebe! Hell no!

**Coop:** _(jumps up)_ You aren't trying to help us! You just want Phoebe back!

**Piper:** "...I'm not joining souls with you...I can't...I feel bad for you...I can't abandon my family..."

**Cole:** _(gets up)_ Of course I want Phoebe back! I've never stopped! I just realize now that it will never happen!

**Leo:** Okay, let's just try to calm down—

**Paige/Cole/Coop:** Shut up, Leo!

**Leo:** Hey!

**Henry:** Um, as a policeman of the SFPD—

**Piper:** "...How could you just stand there? You let the warlock take him. You let him kill your husband...what do you mean? They're dead...But Coop, Melinda...Melinda..."

**Henry:** _(voice raised above the argument between Paige, Leo, Cole, and Coop)_ Am I going to have to get the baseball bat again, people!

**Piper:** "...Unless I go with you…what do I do…"

**Coop:** _(to Cole)_ I'm going to kill you…

**Leo:** Let's rethink that for just a minute…

**Piper:** "...I'm sorry…it's the only choice I can make…tell Melinda her mommy loves her…take care of her…Goodbye..." _(something clicks in Piper's mind)_ Oh my God…

**Cole:** _(sneers at Coop)_ I'd like to see you try.

**Henry:** Paige, stop them!

**Paige: **Why? I wouldn't mind Cole being dead.

**Leo:** _(to Cole and Coop)_ Don't make me orb you two apart!

**Coop:** You don't have any powers!

**Piper:** Guys…

**Leo:** Wanna bet?

_(something explodes; everyone is covered in rocky road and various ice cream toppings. Everyone except Piper)_

**Paige:** _(screeches)_ Piper! _(she jumps up, frantically wiping the ice cream off)_ How many times do I have to tell you that this stuff makes me sick!

**Piper:** Cole didn't do it.

**Paige:** What?

**Piper:** Cole didn't do it. He didn't make Phoebe go crazy.

**Cole: **Thank you!

**Paige:** How do you know?

**Piper:** After Mom and Dad split up, I had nightmares; the doctor called them night terrors. Wyatt had the same thing after Chris was born, before Leo and I were truly back together. Now Grams had already bound our powers when I was having the night terrors; Wyatt, on the other hand, had all his powers, and he used them to subconsciously create a different version of Leo. He brought his dreams, his fears, to life.

**Paige:** And?

**Piper: **Phoebe hasn't felt right since Melinda was born!

**Paige:** So?

**Piper:** Paige, our sister is a superwitch. Her powers deal with visions, premonitions—Those powers are tied to her emotions, which have been majorly disrupted by having a baby.

**Paige:** _(suddenly gets it)_ Her "baby blues" have interfered with her powers—making her see things that aren't really there. Bringing fears and dreams to life, at least inside of her head.

**Piper: **Exactly.

**Henry: **I'm getting a headache.

**Paige:** She talked about her son…Warren. She named him Warren. She said that the warlock had killed him…and Cole.

**Piper:** And then she said goodbye.

**Paige:** She went to save them. She went into the world her mind had created to save them.

**Leo: **That would explain why she didn't respond to the healing.

**Paige:** _(confused)_ But all that stuff with Cole and the evil fetus happened so long ago…why would she be thinking about it now?

**Cole:** Guilt.

_(they turn and look at him)_

**Paige:** Phoebe has no reason to feel guilty. None of what happened was her fault. It was yours.

**Cole:** True. But think about it. Phoebe is a good person. Even when she was queen of the underworld, she couldn't bring herself to kill innocents.

**Paige: **What's your point?

**Cole: **Phoebe and I had a child together. She loved us, more than life itself. _(Coop starts to move towards Cole. Leo and Henry stop him) _And she lost us. Her love, her devotion, wasn't enough to save her marriage, or her baby. Sure, it wasn't her fault. I was the Source; our son inherited the powers after I was vanquished. She understood. She moved on with her life, came to terms with her loss. Threw herself into making a brighter, better future for all. And then came Melinda. Beautiful, wonderful, magical Melinda. Phoebe became a mother, and all of the primal maternal emotions that she'd managed to suppress over the years came crashing down full force. Those 'what ifs' crept back—and took root in that overprotective suprerhero complex that all you Halliwells seem to have.

(Silence as all the information sinks in. Coop speaks up)

**Coop:** _(Harshly)_ It's a load of bull. All of it. You're lying. _(to the sisters)_ Vanquish his lying ass. Again.

**Piper: **_(gently) _Coop, I think he's telling the truth.

**Coop: **No he's not. He just got to you. _(to Leo) _Leo, back me up here.

**Leo:** _(choosing words carefully)_ I don't know, Coop…in all honesty, I've never seen him so sincere.

**Coop: **This is ridiculous. _(to Paige, who has been staring at Cole)_ Paige. You know that he's trying to trick us. He's the one who's made Phoebe like this. Tell them!

**Paige: **_(slowly gets up from the couch) _I will.

**Coop: **_(relieved)_ Finally!

**Paige: **_(quietly)_ He's not trying to trick us.

**Coop:** Thank you! _(realizes what she's said)_ What!

**Paige:** _(same quiet tone)_ I don't like it any more than you do, Coop. But he's not lying. I can feel it.

**Coop:** No. Not you too. _(to Henry)_ Henry, talk to her!

**Henry: **_(shakes his head)_ I don't know, man. I'm kind of out of my league here.

**Coop: **_(mirthless laugh)_ I don't believe this. How can you trust him? He's evil!

_(Cole's had enough; he marches over to Coop, gets right in his face)_

**Cole**: _(angry, voice rough)_ Listen to me, Cupid. You don't like me. The feeling is mutual. But I am not evil! Do I love Phoebe? Yes. I'd rather be more damned than I already am than to see her hurt. And as much as you hate it, a part of her will never stop loving me. But she's yours now. She gave her heart to you. Now she's catatonic, suffering from something she can't control. She didn't abandon you and Melinda because she loves you less; she left because in her mind, she had a duty to save someone. _(stops, takes a breath, continues more gently)_ I think I can save her. Help her get over this, bring her back to you and your daughter. Will you let me?

_(Coop stares at Cole, who stares back. Paige, Henry, Piper, and Leo watch with bated breath)_

**Cole:** _(softly)_ Well, what's it gonna be, Coop?

**Coop:** _(looks over his in-laws, then Phoebe) _She's an angel. She should be saved by angels. Not by demons. _(he looks up at Cole, flat voice) _What's your plan?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! That took me forever to write! Sorry if it got confusing or anything; figuring out how to get the action from my mind to paper was kind of tricky. If you have any questions, please, don't hesitate to ask. To all Phoebe/Cole fans who might have been put off by Cole's last little speech: please remember that this is not the end of the story!

Next Scene: After accepting Cole's help, the gang works to save Phoebe; Cole and Paige discuss her sudden aversion to rocky road ice cream.


	10. Amazing Grace

**Amazing Grace**

Disclaimer: I am sorry to say that ownership of the fantabulous TV show _Charmed_ still eludes me.

A/N: Sorry that this update is so late in coming; School, a family emergency (What a Charmed-like explanation!) and the unwelcome visit of a nasty stomach flu have kept me far away from the computer. So, if any of the scientific terms are incorrect or if anything is unclear, I blame it on being too ill to drink even a glass of Gatorade. I appreciate all of your patience and the (as per usual) wonderful reviews; I really do love you all.

A few questions that I can answer w/o spoiling the rest of the story...

AnimeAlexis: Why did Phoebe name Warren Warren? Good question. I'll address that in the next in the next scene, I promise.

Ethereal Girl: I agree, it was a bit mean of Paige to attack him like that, but she has a good reason...well, an understandable reason, anyways.

alboppy: well, i already sent you the requested sneak peek :-) but thanks again for the reviews!

Gwenefhar33: This scene starts out w/ some more of Phoebe's hallucinations. As for knowing who saves her...well, maybe being around the Halliwells for so long has given Cole a bit of a superhero/martyr complex himself.

Baalsfire: Why Cole is suddenly corporeal...the answer to that question is slated to be revealed (fairly) soon. I hope.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(camera facing an old, nasty-looking door. It is kicked in. We see Phoebe, in fighting stance, on alert, scanning the dingy room. A wild-eyed druggie emerges from the shadows, and heads towards her)_

**Druggie:** H-h-h-hey, pretty lady. You wanna—

_(Phoebe freezes him, warily steps into the room, searching)_

**Phoebe:** Warren...are you there, baby? Mommy's been looking for you.

**Ezekiel's Voice:** _(sickening sweet)_ Aww, how touching.

_(Phoebe whirls around. Ezekiel stands in front of her, holding Warren)_

**Phoebe:** _(darts for the baby)_ Warren—

_(Warren is blinked out of Ezekiel's arms)_

**Phoebe:** _(furious)_ What did you do with him!

**Ezekiel: **_(mocking)_ Oh, don't worry, Mommy dearest, he's safe and sound. For the time being.

**Phoebe: **Give me back my son.

**Ezekiel: **_(pretends to consider) Hmm_... How about no? _(He throws a fireball at Phoebe; she blows it up)_

**Phoebe:** How about you change that answer to yes?

**Ezekiel: **Tell you what. I'll fight you for him.

**Phoebe:** _(shrugs)_ Fine by me.

_(Ezekiel claps. Several demons shimmer in. A darklighter orbs in, holding AU Paige at arrow point)_

**Phoebe:** _(surveys opposition)_ Bring it on.

_(With that Phoebe freezes the darklighter. AU Paige zaps him with elder bolts. The demons converge on Phoebe, who blocks the attacks)_

**Phoebe:** _(shouts to Paige)_ Go get Warren! _(AU Paige orbs out)_

_(Phoebe continues kicking some major demon butt. It's all quite spectacular: she's levitating, blowing things up, freezing others, and doing martial arts—often simultaneously. Finally only one demon is left. He runs at Phoebe, holding a huge sword over his head. She blows him up; the sword flies out of his hand and into hers. She spins to face Ezekiel, who has been watching the whole time)_

**Phoebe:** _(coy smile) _I guess it's just you and me now.

**Ezekiel:** _(returns the smile)_ I guess it is. _(He holds out his hand; a sword, crackling with electrical currents on the blade, blinks into his hand) _En garde.

**Phoebe:** Fence.

_(The run and meet, the swords clash)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(Abrupt change of scene; Henry is carefully setting Phoebe on the floor in the attic, props her head up with a pillow. Arial shot: Henry and Phoebe are inside a large circle of 10 candles. Away from Phoebe and Henry, but still within the larger circle, Cole stands, five crystals forming a cage around him. Camera to his face, which looks impatient)_

**Cole:** Are these, _(indicates the crystals)_ really necessary?

_(Camera to Piper, copying something out of the book)_

**Piper: **Henry, when you're done with that could you go check on Paige?

**Henry: **_(gets up)_ Sure. _(He glances over at Cole, who gives a bored wave. Henry exits)_

**Piper: **_(after he's gone)_ Yes, Cole, the crystals are very necessary.

**Cole:** You still don't trust me? After everything? The other plane, helping you figure out what's wrong with Phoebe...

**Piper:** _(calmly)_ I trust you to help us. I don't trust you not to turn all macho and Neanderthal-like if Coop decides to let his stupid male temper get the better of him.

**Cole**: Macho Neanderthal? _(Snorts)_ Believe me, I'm nothing compared to you or your sisters at the wrong time of the month.

**Piper:** _(tries to hide smile and sound stern)_ Shut up.

**Cole: **Besides, shouldn't we be getting started on saving Phoebe?

**Piper:** You heard Paige. She's not doing anything until all rocky road ice cream is gone from her hair. _(She stops writing and places a hand on her stomach, just as Leo walks in) _Oh!

**Leo:** _(rushes to her side, anxious)_ Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?

**Piper:** _(reassuring)_ It's okay, Leo. Patty here just did a time step.

_(Awkward silence. Piper sighs)_

**Piper:** It doesn't sound right.

**Leo:** No.

**Piper:** _(to her stomach, whining)_ I want to name you after your grandma! Why doesn't it seem to suit you!

**Cole:** May I make a suggestion?

**Leo:** _(right away)_ We're not naming her Colette.

**Cole:** That's not what I was going to say, but Colette is a very pretty name—

**Leo:** What were you going to say, then?

**Cole:** Grace.

**Piper:** Grace?

**Cole:** Why not? Paige said it herself; the baby's premonitions about Phoebe were a "saving grace." Besides, it's a family name. If I remember correctly, she was one of the ancestors you called upon to vanquish me when I was the Source.

**Leo:** Grace...I like it.

**Piper:** Me too...but I really wanted to name her after Mom, or to at least give her a P name.

**Leo:** We still can. Grace can be her middle name.

**Piper:** _(trying it out)_ Patricia Grace Halliwell. Amazing Grace. _(To Leo, a huge smile on her face)_ Decided?

**Leo: **_(happy)_ Decided.

_(Leo kisses Piper, she snuggles against him; the couple shares a moment)_

**Cole:** Congratulations.

**Piper:** _(looks up at him, hesitates, then speaks warmly)_ Thank you, Cole. For everything. _(Leo, arms wrapped around Piper's shoulders, nods in agreement.)_

_(Now-clean Paige, Henry and Coop enter. Coop is holding a sleeping Melinda)_

**Coop:** _(voice is hard)_ We have Melinda. The circles are set up. _(To Cole)_ Care to share the rest of you plan for saving my wife?

**Cole:** _(forced civility)_ Of course. First_—(Cole is cut off by Melinda, who wakes up, looks over at him, and gurgles happily. Cole's demeanor changes instantly) _Hi cutie! How's the baby—

**Coop:** _(interrupts) _Do not interact with my daughter.

_(The tension that had dissipated after Piper blew up the ice cream returns full force. Cole's expression turns serious and stony. Melinda, startled by the sudden lack of friendliness, starts to whimper. Coop shoots Cole a nasty look and tries to comfort the baby)_

**Cole: **Right. The plan. Piper and Paige will modify the spell in the book, and send me into Phoebe's mind. I'll tell her what's going on, and she'll wake up, good as new.

**Henry:** But they already tried that spell.

**Cole:** I know. _(To Paige and Piper)_ That was pretty careless, by the way.

**Paige: **_(scoffs)_ Careless? I think we know what we're—

**Cole:** _(impatient)_ I'm the only one who has a chance, anyway.

**Coop:** And why is that?

**Cole:** _(looks at him in distaste)_ Because, Cupid, Charmed Ones and family: she left you. Sure, she didn't want to, but she did. She felt the need to protect her innocent. She won't be surprised if you come after her; she'll be ready to stand up against any one of you. _(Pauses, continues softly)_ But she won't be expecting an argument from me.

**Coop:** _(bitterly)_ No joke.

_(Cole and Coop glare at each other; Paige glances from one to the other, confused, unsure of whose side to be on. Henry and Leo just watch, as if it's all an interesting football game. Piper lands on a page in the book, breaks the uncomfortable silence)_

**Piper: **Here's the spell. It won't be hard to modify. _(She scans the notes she had been taking earlier)_ We just need some laurel leaves; they'll help purify the attic, keep it secure.

**Paige: **There's some growing out by the shed. _(She starts to orb out)_

**Cole:** Stop!

_(Paige reforms)_

**Paige: **What?

**Cole:** _(looks at her like she's an idiot) _Shouldn't someone else get it?

**Paige: **_(crosses arms, suspicious)_ Why? I'm perfectly capable of getting it myself.

**Cole:** Of course you are. But Leo just finished painting that shed; I figured you wouldn't want to be inhaling teratogenics left and right.

**Paige:** _(wrinkles nose)_ Teratowhatas?

**Piper:** _(looks up from her writing)_ That word sounds familiar.

**Cole:** For you, it should. _(To Paige)_ You know, substances that need to be avoided in the first trimester? Can cause all sorts of weird mutations and defects in the fetuses.

**Paige:** What fetuses?

**Cole: **Hello! Your twins!

_(Shocked silence)_

**Paige: **_(quiet fury) _That's not funny. And when I get back with the laurel I'm going to kick your ass all the way back to hell for making fun of me like that.

**Cole:** _(truly surprised)_ Hold on…you don't know? I just figured you were waiting to tell everybody…

**Henry:** _(recovers slightly, turns to Paige)_ You're…you're pregnant?

**Paige:** _(disbelieving)_ No…I'm not! I would have told you if I was…

**Henry:** _(excited)_ But you're not on the pill anymore!

**Paige:** But I haven't had any symptoms! No morning sickness, cravings—

**Piper:** The rocky road! You hate rocky road ice cream all of a sudden!

**Paige:** _(flustered)_ Okay, true, but…how would Cole, of all people, know before me!

**Cole:** I can see auras from my plane. Theirs are sort of orby, bluish.

**Henry:** _(to Cole)_ You said they. Twins. We're having twins!

**Cole:** Yeah, and by the looks of it they'll be a handful. One empath and a telepath.

**Henry:** _(eager) _Boys or girls or both?

**Cole:** Let's just say Grams'll be very happy.

**Henry:** _(joyful)_ Girls! We're having girls! _(He hugs Paige, who still isn't quite convinced)_

**Paige:** How would you know what their powers are?

**Cole:** The telepathic one sends out these completely random thought sequences that cross over to my plane. Mostly stuff about how crappy rocky road is.

**Paige:** _(puts her head in hands)_ No. I am not believing this ridiculous story. Why am I believing this ridiculous story?

**Cole:** You're tapping into the empath's powers. That's how you were able to realize that I was telling the truth about Phoebe.

**Piper:** _(it clicks)_ And that's how you stole Gracie's premonition!

**Coop:** Gracie?

**Piper:** My baby.

_(The attention is back on Paige. She looks hard at Cole, bites lip)_

**Paige:** _(small voice)_ So it's true? I'm having a baby?

**Cole:** Babies. Plural.

**Paige:** _(a single tear running down her cheek)_ I'm a mom... _(She grabs Henry's wrist, clutches it for dear life)_ Oh no. I had champagne at Sherry's wedding last week…I'm a horrible mother!

_(She bursts into tears. Everyone except Cole and Phoebe, who can't, go to comfort her)_

**Piper:** Shh, sweetie, I was there, it really was only a sip!

**Leo: **_(soothingly) _And you didn't know.

**Coop:** It'll be okay. Just think of how proud Phoebe's going to be! Two more nieces—one with her power, no less!

**Paige:** _(head snaps up) _Phoebe! Right. Let's get going._ (She wipes her eyes, then holds out her hands)_ Laurel! _(The plant is orbed into them)_

**Piper:** Good. Scatter it around the circle. _(Paige does so. Piper fixes Cole and Coop with her best stern-mother stare) _Cole, Coop…if we take the crystals away, do you promise not to kill one another?

_(Cole and Coop share a glance)_

**Cole:** I won't if he won't.

**Coop:** _(cuddles Melinda closer)_ Fine.

**Piper: **Perfect. The spell's ready.

_(Paige goes and stands by Piper; she orbs away the crystals. Cole sits down, addresses Coop)_

**Cole:** _(Points to a space on the other side of Phoebe.)_ You need to be waiting there with Melinda. You should be the first people Phoebe sees when she wakes up.

**Paige:** Um, question? _(Waits till she has everyone's attention)_ What happens to Cole? After?

**Piper:** He'll go back—to where he belongs. _(To Cole)_ I'm sorry, Cole…but you can't stay.

**Cole:** _(sighs)_ I know.

**Piper:** Okay then. Let's go.

**Cole:** Wait! _(Piper stops)_ Don't do out of body travel when you're pregnant. It's dangerous. _(Embarrassed by his outburst)_ Sorry.

**Paige:** _(gently)_ No problem.

**Cole:** _(to Henry)_ Henry, man—congrats.

**Henry:** _(pride fills his face as he squeezes Paige's hand)_ Thanks!

**Cole:** _(slowly turns to Coop)_ I'll bring Melinda's mother…your…wife, back. I promise.

**Coop:** _(nods)_ Hold you to it.

_(Melinda makes another noise. Cole gives her a small smile.)_

**Piper: **_(to Paige)_ Ready?

_(Paige nods, looks at the spell)_

**Paige/Piper:** Heart to heart and mind to mind / Their spirits now we intertwine / To our sister we send Cole / To find her soul and bring it home.

_(Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry and Coop watch with bated breath as Cole's eyes close, and he falls to the floor.)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See! No wonder Paige hit Cole over the head w/ the baseball bat. She was just feeling a bit hormonal. As for AU Paige having the Elder lightning bolt thingies...purely my little addition to the story. Next scene: Piper, Paige, Leo, Henry and Coop wait to see what happens; Cole and Phoebe meet; for real, this time.


	11. Surviving, Always

Disclaimer: I own seasons 1-5 of _Charmed_, a triqueta necklace and jewelry box, and my own imagination. That is all.

Hi guys. Sorry that this update, and an update crucial to the story, no less, has been so long in coming. Unfortunately, my own Grams died shortly after I recovered from the flu, and the ensuing chaos that followed prevented me from even finishing this chapter until two days ago. I'm sorry that I'm not thanking anyone by name in this chapter, but I have a lot of stuff to get done still. Do know that I love and appreciate you all, and that your support throughout the developement of this story has been nothing short of magical. So, without further ado...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Surviving, Always**

(_The NYC lair, Phoebe and Ezekiel. Phoebe takes a final swing w/ her sword; Ezekiel's head falls to the ground. Panting, Phoebe drops the sword and steps back. Behind her, AU Paige orbs in, w/ Warren, who is crying. Phoebe turns and rushes to them)_

**Phoebe: **Warren! (_She grabs the baby from Paige and hugs him tightly, covers his little face in kisses. Warren immeadiately stops crying)_

**AU Paige:** _(puts a comforting arm around Phoebe's shoulders) Let's_ get out of here. _(They orb out)_

_(Cole and Phoebe's house, the bedroom. Paige orbs them in)_

**Phoebe:** _(sniffling, allows AU Paige lead her to the bed)_ Wh…where did you find him?

**AU Paige: **_(gently makes Phoebe sit)_ He was in some creepy nursery thingy a few floors up. Some lower level demons were guarding him, but they weren't hard to take. _(Looks Phoebe over)_ You're crying. Are you hurt? Do you need me to heal you?

**Phoebe: **_(shaky smile)_ No, I'm fine. _(She wipes away a tear)_ Just happy that my baby's safe. _(She hugs Warren)_ But Cole…I need to find him—

**AU Paige: **_(soothing)_ It's okay; I'll find him _(she starts to orb out)_

**Phoebe:** Wait. Paige!

**AU Paige:** _(reforms)_ Yeah?

**Phoebe:** How's Piper? And Leo?

**AU Paige: **They're great, Phoebs.

**Phoebe:** And you? You're okay? You're happy?

**AU Paige**: _(puzzled by Phoebe's question)_ Of course.

**Phoebe**: _(relaxes)_ Good. _(At Paige's look)_ Oh, I don't know where that came from. I just had to make sure everything is good.

**AU Paige:** _(smiles) _It is good. _(She watches Phoebe cuddle her son for a moment, then orbs out)_

_(Abrupt change of scene. The attic. Coop sits on the floor by unconscious Phoebe; he gazes at her longingly as he absentmindedly bounces Melinda. Cole lies a few feet away, in the same state as Phoebe. Piper and Leo are on the couch; Piper holding the book on her lap and resting her head on Leo's shoulder. Henry is pacing in front of the attic door. Paige runs in, excited, waving a pregnancy test in the air.)_

**Paige**: It's positive! I'm pregnant! The natural and supernatural have confirmed it_! (She throws her arms around Henry's neck, he twirls her around)_

**Piper**: _(genuine smile)_ I'm so happy for you, Paige.

**Paige**: _(beaming) _Thanks. _(Her face falls a little when she catches sight of Phoebe)_ I just hope that he gets to her soon. Brings her back.

_(Scene change. AU Cole is lying on the ground, in the snow. Real Cole pops into the scene; he spots his counterparts body, and warily nudges it with his foot. Real Cole is sucked into AU Cole's body; he sits up, looks around, confused)_

**AU Paige's Voice:** _(unenthusiastic)_ Great. You're still alive.

_(Cole turns his head; AU Paige is standing behind him, arms crossed)_

**AU Paige**: C'mon. I told Phoebe I'd bring you back. _(She offers her hand, helps him up.)_ Geez. It's freezing. Why couldn't you have gotten blasted to Tahiti or someplace warm?

**Cole**: _(trying to get his bearings) _Um…blasted?

**AU Paige**: Yeah. The fireball.

**Cole**: What fireball?

**AU Paige:** You know, the fireball that hit you.

**Cole**: _(attempting to play along)_ Right. The fireball. Ya know, it's all kind of fuzzy, could you give me a recap of what happened?

**AU Paige:** _(as if speaking to a five year old)_ Ezekiel, the warlock I warned you about, sent a darklighter to kidnap me, then he broke through the crystal cage around your house after Phoebe left for work. He took Warren, and hit you with a fireball.

**Cole**: _(slowly)_ He hit me with a fireball…why wasn't I hurt?

**AU Paige**: _(scoffs)_ Hurt? Now that you're mortal, it should have killed you. That's why Phoebe made me hunt down that amulet for you. _(She points to the pendant around his neck)_ It converts killing power to transportation power. But you already know all this. _(She looks him over)_ Did you hit your head or something? Do I need to heal you?

**Cole**: No…I'm fine. Just a little disoriented. Can I just go to Phoebe now?

**Paige**: Sure. _(She touches his arm, orbs them out)_

_(Living room of Phoebe and Cole's house. AU Paige and Cole reform. Paige lets go of his arm; a whitelighter jingle is heard)_

**AU Paige**: _(looks up, exasperated)_ something in German I'll be right there! _(To Cole)_ One of my charges. I have to go.

**Cole**: Okay. _(He's taking in the house)_

**AU Paige**: _(turns to go, stops)_ Cole?

**Cole**: Yeah?

**AU Paige**: _(hesitates, sighs and looks down, defeated)_ You're a good husband and father. I'm glad you're not dead.

**Cole**: _(taken aback, but touched)_ Thanks.

_(AU Paige gives a halfhearted smile, orbs out)_

_(After she leaves, Cole looks around the room, wanders over to the fireplace. A picture of him, Phoebe and Warren sits in the center of the mantelpiece. He picks it up and stares at it, a slow smile spreading across his face. He looks up and sees another picture, this one of pregnant Phoebe and Cole standing in front of a house with a "Sold" sign. A wedding picture is next to it, and one of Phoebe and Piper and Paige next to that. He looks at them for a moment, when a mechanical noise from the next room snaps him out of his reverie. He puts the pictures back and walks out of the room. Cut to a messy kitchen. Cole walks in, searching for the noise. It comes from a fax machine set up next to the microwave. Cole picks up one of the papers, which has the name of law firm on it, and reads:_

Attn: Cole Turner

Sub: Case Files

Note: Please look these over! Your input is invaluable to our firm.

_Cole puts down the paper, and walks over to the fridge, where there is a large dry erase board filled w/ notes:_

War – Dr. appointment Tues. 9 am

Dinner w/ Deans Saturday – bring Brie

Email new Warren pics to Piper and Leo!

_After reading the last note, Cole looks over on the counter; next to a colorful baby toy, a package of pictures is resting underneath a picture cd. Cole pushes the cd to the side and flips through the pictures: Cole holding Warren, Phoebe holding Warren, Warren by himself, etc. Eventually he stops on one; it's crooked and out of focus, obviously a self-portrait – of Cole and Phoebe kissing. He bites his lip, puts the pictures down, and starts to back away when a static sound from the sink is heard. He looks over; it's a baby monitor, and Phoebe's voice is heard murmuring softly to Warren.)_

**Cole**: _(whispers)_ Phoebe_…(he strides out of the kitchen, into the hall, up a staircase. Camera to a long hallway. Cole walks down it, looking from room to room. At the end of the hallway a door is partially closed. A baby's cry comes from behind it. Cole goes to the door, and peeks in on his Phoebe and Warren)_

_(Phoebe is standing over by the cradle, Warren in her arms. He's antsy, and she's trying to calm him.)_

**Phoebe**: _(soothing)_ Oh sweetie! Don't cry! Everything's going to be just fine, my little Warren. Hey, how abouts Mommy tells you the story of how you got your name? That's good; we'll talk about that until Daddy gets home. _(Cole, who had been about to enter, stops to listen. Phoebe continues)_ Well, when you were still a tiny, tiny baby inside of mommy's tummy, your daddy and I decided to name you Benjamin Parker Halliwell Turner. Parker Halliwell for Mommy's side of the family, and Benjamin for your daddy's daddy – your grandpa. Then, the day you were born, your daddy held you for the first time. He looked at you, and looked at me, and said, "Ben isn't the right name for him. Now, Mommy was very tired after her thirty-nine hour labor, but she managed to say "Why the hell not?" very nicely. Then your daddy said that Ben was a nice name, but you needed a name that reflected just how truly magical you were. So we named you Warren, after your great great great something grandmother, Melinda Warren; she was the beginning of the Charmed line, the founder of that amazing force of good that runs in your veins. _(Warren's quiet now. She kisses his hand)_ So that's how your name got rearranged to Warren Parker Benjamin Turner. Your Aunt Piper says it's too big of a name for such a little guy. Your Uncle Leo says you'll grow into it. I say it shows how big our love is for you…

_(Cole inadvertently leans against the door, making it squeak on the hinges. Phoebe whirls around. Cole lets the door open the rest of the way. Relief fills Phoebe's face.)_

**Phoebe**: Cole. _(She quickly sets Warren in the cradle, starts to walk, then breaks into a run, ready to hug Cole)_

**Cole**: _(unsure of what to do) _Phoebe—

_(Phoebe reaches him, silences him by throwing her arms around his neck and planting an impassioned kiss on his lips. Shocked, Cole clumsily tries to ease her away. She simply kisses him harder. Cole can't help it—he succumbs and hungrily kisses her back. After a minute Phoebe breaks away and whispers in his ear)_

**Phoebe**: _(stokes his hair as Cole kisses her neck) _You're safe…oh god, I'm so glad you're safe.

**Cole**: _(completely caught in the moment)_ I love you…

**Phoebe**: And I love you too. _(She kisses him again)_

_(At Phoebe's words Cole seems to wake up. He stops kissing her, but still holds on to her)_

**Cole**: Phoebe…we…stop. We have to stop.

**Phoebe**: Cole, I don't care anymore…screw doctors orders. _(She kisses him. Cole pushers her away)_

**Cole:** Phoebe, stop. It's-

**Phoebe**: _(thinks of something, steps back)_ Right! I'm so sorry. _(She laughs)_

**Cole**: What's so…why are you laughing?

**Phoebe**: Warren! You must have been worried sick. _(She takes his hand and leads him to the cradle. She gazes lovingly at the baby.)_ See, he's fine; no harm done. _(She looks up at Cole encouragingly)_ Go on. Hold him.

_(As if in a spell, Cole stars to take Warren when a pained look crosses his face, and he draws back his hands)_

**Cole**: No. _(To Phoebe)_ Phoebe, we need to talk.

**Phoebe**: _(concerned)_ Baby, what's the matter? _(She sits on the bed)_

**Cole**: _(sighs, sits next to her)_ Phoebe… _(He glances at her, tries not to melt) I don't know how to say this…_

**Phoebe**: Say what, honey? _(She lays her hand on his. Cole pulls away like he's been burned and stands up)_ Cole…

**Cole**: _(mutters)_ This isn't real.

**Phoebe**: What do you mean? What's not real?

**Cole**: _(upset)_ All of this! This house, this life, us… _(He looks into her eyes)_ Our son.

**Phoebe**: _(stiffens)_ Cole, you're scaring me. _(She goes and stands protectively in front of the baby)_

**Cole:** Phoebe, stop it.

**Phoebe**: _(getting angry)_ No! You stop it! _(Lowers her voice)_ Look, something's wrong with you. Just go lie down so I can call Paige and fix it.

**Cole**: _(frustrated)_ Phoebe… _(He stops, changes tactics. He walks slowly up to Phoebe, studies the baby thoughtfully)_ He's beautiful. Looks like his mom.

**Phoebe**: _(relaxes a little) _Yeah, but he has your eyes.

**Cole**: True, but that nose…he even has the same nose as Melinda.

**Phoebe**_: (her eyes widen for a moment)_ What? _(She looks at the baby, then back at Cole) _No, not really. I mean, I've met Melinda Warren, and their noses aren't all that similar.

**Cole**: Not Melinda Warren. Melinda Warren's namesake—your daughter.

**Phoebe**: Um, Cole, sweetie, we don't have a daughter.

**Cole**: We don't. But you do.

**Phoebe**: _(uneasy) _No I don't.

**Cole**: Yes you do. With Coop.

_(A strange look crosses Phoebe's face, then passes)_

**Phoebe**: Coop? I don't now anyone named Coop, much less have a daughter with said ridiculously named person.

**Cole**: _(brightens for a moment) _Yeah, it is a ridiculous name. Short for cupid.

**Phoebe**: Cupid? Oh honey. _(She takes Cole's face in her hands)_ I met Cupid once, a long time ago. As in Piper was still with Dan long time ago. Before we even met long time ago. _(Smiles)_ Besides, he just helped me open my heart to love. I didn't fall in love with him. _(Stands on her tiptoes) _And we definitely didn't have a daughter. _(She kisses him)_

**Cole**: _(pulls away, in agony)_ Phoebe, please.

**Phoebe**: No! Hush. No "Phoebe Pleases." _(She takes his hands and holds them to her heart.) _Ezekiel hit you with a fireball, and you got confused. _(Smiles coyly up at him) _Nothing a little long overdue time together won't fix.

**Cole**: _(pleading) _Phoebe…

_(Phoebe pushes him backwards; he loses his balance and falls over on the bed. Phoebe is next to him in an instant, kissing him and stroking his face. Cole is undone. He wraps Phoebe in his arms and pulls her close, returning the embrace in full. A sigh of pleasure escapes Phoebe's lips, and the two start to lose themselves in the moment)_

_(Things are becoming quite heated when Warren starts crying. Phoebe groans and buries her head in Cole's neck. Cole snaps out of his trance, and lays on the bed, stunned)_

**Phoebe**: Uhh…not right now! _(Warren keeps crying)_ Fine, fine, Mommy's coming. _(She gives Cole a quick kiss on the lips and starts to get up)_

_(Cole takes a deep breath, grabs her arm. Phoebe smiles and cuddles against him for a moment.)_

**Phoebe**: Hold on, babe. I'll be back just as soon as I calm the little guy down.

_(She starts get up again. Cole doesn't let go.)_

**Cole**: Phoebe, listen to me. He's not the one who needs you.

**Phoebe: **Cole, he's crying. Of course he needs me.

**Cole**: _(gently brushes a strand of hair from her face)_ No. Melinda is the one that needs you.

_(Phoebe flinches, an uneasy look settling on her face)_

**Phoebe**: Would you stop saying that name? It makes me feel strange. _(She tugs at his grip)_

**Cole**: _(not letting go) _Melinda.

**Phoebe**: _(frustrated, tries to free her arm) _Cole—

**Cole**: Melinda.

**Phoebe**: _(struggling)_ Let go of me…

**Cole**: Melinda Love Halliwell.

_(Phoebe goes limp, causing Cole's grip to slacken. Before he can adjust his hold she pushes him away. He recovers quickly, however, and grabs her around the waist and lifts her off the ground)_

**Phoebe:** _(kicking and near hysterical) _Put me down!

**Cole**: _(voice stronger)_ Melinda

**Phoebe**: Stop saying that name!

**Cole**: _(louder)_ Melinda

**Phoebe**: _(frantically trying to escape)_ Stop it!

**Cole:** _(shouting)_ Melinda!

**Phoebe**: _(screams)_ NOOOOO!

_(She tears herself away from Cole and stumbles a few feet away, one hand on her heart, another at her temple)_

**Phoebe**: _(in pain, barely able to speak)_ No…I…I… _(She screams; a weird glow starts to radiate from her. Phantom Phoebe is wrenched out of real Phoebe. The separation sends real Phoebe to her knees. Phantom Phoebe hovers in the air. The Phoebes look at each other for a moment before Phantom Phoebe turns and addresses the fussing baby.)_

**Phantom Phoebe**: _(woefully)_ Well, I tried, darlin'. _(To Cole)_ My love. _(She looks back at real Phoebe, then fades away.)_

_(Real Phoebe lets out a cry and crumples to the ground, sobbing. Cole goes to her and cradles her in his arms.)_

**Cole**: Shh…it's okay.

**Phoebe**: _(through tears)_ H-h-h-how? Wha-a-t's h-happening? I'm..I'm so m-mixed up! My-my h-head is p-pounding, m-my heart i-is r-racing…

_(Cole kisses the top of her head, starts rocking her back and forth)_

**Cole**: _(soothing)_ It's okay.

**Phoebe**: S-so m-many th-th-things ar-are going th-through my head, I-I don't kn-know what's g-going o-on…

**Cole**: _(stoking her hair) _Just breathe, baby. Calm down.

**Phoebe**: I-I'm try-trying but I c-can't—

**Cole**: _(reassuring) _Yes you can. You're strong. Just take a deep breath. We'll do it together, okay?

**Phoebe**: k-kay.

**Cole**: Thatta girl. All right, on the count of three. One, two, three, deep breath!

_(They each inhale deeply. After a couple of moment Phoebe's shuddering lessen, and she is able to breathe relatively normally)_

**Phoebe**: _(small voice, still huddled against Cole)_ I feel a little better.

**Cole**: Good. _(A pained look crosses his face, he forces himself to speak.) _Now just let everything come to you. Focus.

**Phoebe:** But—

**Cole:** No buts. I'm right here with you.

_(Phoebe bites her lip, takes another breath, and closes her eyes. Cole furiously blinks back tears)_

**Cole**: _(whispers)_ Melinda.

_(At the sound of Melinda's name Phoebe's eyes snap open) She jumps away from Cole, who hastily wipes his eyes.)_

**Phoebe**: _(distraught)_ Oh my God. Melinda. Coop. Melinda. My baby girl…I left my baby…I left my husband… _(She looks over to the cradle at Warren, who is still agitated) _for him. _(Phoebe rushes over to the crib and scoops up the baby)_ For my son. _(To Cole)_ And for you. _(Dazed, she sits down in the rocking chair by the crib, absentmindedly kisses a now content Warren on the forehead)_

_(Cole sighs, goes and kneels by the chair.)_

**Phoebe:** _(trying not to cry) _My Melinda…my baby girl…

**Cole:** _(softly)_ You have to go back to them.

**Phoebe:** _(choked up, shakes head sadly)_ I can't. I have to stay here.

**Cole:** Phoebe, "here" isn't real—

**Phoebe:** _(consoling herself)_ Melinda is safe. Piper and Paige will take good care of her. So will Coop.

**Cole:** She needs her mother—

**Phoebe: **Warren needs me more! _(She looks down at the baby in her arms)_ He needs me to protect him. I'm his mother; it's my job.

**Cole:** Phoebe, Warren is not real.

**Phoebe:** _(not listening)_ I won't let you down again. _(To Cole)_ Either of you. _(She reaches out and runs her finger down Cole's cheek before pressing her palm to the side of his face.)_

_(Cole slowly turns his head and gently kisses her hand before taking it in his.)_

**Cole:** _(quietly)_ You blame yourself for what happened to our baby.

**Phoebe:** _(angry at self)_ I let her manipulate me…I let the Seer lead me away from what I believed in – I let my selfish desires control me, let my will be weak…and I couldn't see clearly because of it. I blinded myself to the truth and I lost my family because I didn't fight until it was to late. _(She sobs)_

**Cole:** _(grips her arms)_ Phoebe, listen to me. It wasn't your fault.

**Phoebe:** But if I hadn't stopped you from giving the wizard the Source –

**Cole:** Hey. You were under an incredible amount of stress, and evil was closing in on you from every side. _(Straight into her eyes)_ You only did what you thought was best for your baby – keeping his family together. It might not have been the right decision under the circumstances, but your intentions were good.

**Phoebe:** _(bitterly) _Yeah. And all those good intentions just paved us our own personal road to hell.

**Cole:** _(ruefully) _True…but bad intention's wouldn't have gotten us to heaven, either.

(Silence for a long moment before Phoebe speaks)

**Phoebe:** _(eyes fixed on Warren)_ I look at him….I hold him, feel him. _(Quick, almost shy glance at Cole)_ Feel you…it all seems so solid. So real.

**Cole:** _(matter-of-fact)_ But it isn't.

**Phoebe:** _(tearing up again)_ But I want it to be. _(To Cole, hopeful, pleading)_ Why can't it be real if we both want it to be?

**Cole:** _(gently chiding)_ You, of all people, Phoebe, know the answer to that question.

**Phoebe:** _(hangs head)_ "It just doesn't work that way. _(She sniffs, hastily wipes her eyes)_ Yeah. I know it doesn't. Known it for a long time, learned it the hard way a thousand times over. I've preached it to you, no less, for cripes sake. _(She hugs the baby closer)_ But if I know it so well… _(To Cole) _Then why is this even happening? Why are we here?

**Cole:** You're subconscious has been overloaded with hormones and you're projecting a way to alleviate the guilt you feel from the past –

**Phoebe:** Well, yeah, obviously I feel guilty. But I also feel guilty about leaving my daughter and husband and sisters and nephews _(Cole starts; Phoebe doesn't notice and continues talking)_ and the rest of my family but I'm not subconsciously living in a fake world with them, I'm here so it's not just plain guilt it's something else and –

**Cole:** Wyatt.

**Phoebe:** Wyatt? What's he got to do with this?

**Cole:** _(figuring it out) _Everything. _(Leans forward)_ After the Seer took our baby I came back.

**Phoebe:** And that relates to Wyatt how?

**Cole:** I'm getting to that. After I came back you directed all of your hate, all of your anger, onto me. When you finally vanquished me, you closed a chapter in your life, and were able to let go of your anger.

**Phoebe:** Still not following.

**Cole:** Shortly after I'm vanquished, Piper has her baby. Wyatt. Not the niece you were expecting. A little boy, like the one you had lost less than a year earlier.

_(He pauses. Phoebe doesn't say anything. He continues)_

**Cole:** When Wyatt was born you became an obsessively doting aunt – and until you realized that you were intruding on Piper's role, you mothered him. _(Intently to Phoebe)_ Now, you're the one with the degree in psychology. You tell me what's been going on.

**Phoebe:** _(softly)_ Transference.

**Cole:** Bingo. All of you anger;

**Phoebe:** I put on you.

**Cole:** And all of the love you had for our son;

**Phoebe:** I gave to Wyatt.

**Cole:** You settled for being an aunt; not long after, you became an empath. You were so busy soaking up other people's emotions –

**Phoebe:** I let some of my own get lost in the crowd.

**Cole:** And in the process of learning to control your new powers and getting a happy family, you never let yourself truly grieve for the one you lost. _(Phoebe is silent. Cole laces his fingers through hers, squeezes her hand) _It's okay to admit it.

**Phoebe: **I…

**Cole:** You're not betraying anyone by saying it.

**Phoebe:** _(faltering, barely audible)_ I wish…I wish I hadn't lost you. Us. The three of us. I love my new life, my husband, my daughter…but I wasn't okay…I'm not okay, with how we ended. _(Voice stronger)_ I don't care if it wasn't meant to be, if it was destiny, fate, whatever. It sucks. And it hurt…it hurts because it was wonderful and mine and now it's not and I'll never have it back! _(She breaks into tears. Cole puts his arms around her, and Phoebe hangs onto him with one arm while hugging the baby with the other, burying her face in his neck.)_

_(A shining light appears in the air; it stretches and grows to become a portal like the one Phoebe used earlier – only this one is a window back to the real world, showing Coop kneeling by Phoebe's body with baby Melinda.)_

_(Cole sees the portal before Phoebe does. He reluctantly pulls away from her, and sets a soft kiss on her forehead before drying her tears)_

**Cole:** Phoebe… _(Phoebe looks up, Cole indicates the portal)_ It's time to go.

_(Phoebe looks over at the portal, and nods. Swallowing bravely, she hugs Warren to her, savoring the moment. She starts to give him to Cole, then freezes.)_

**Cole:** _(kindly)_ You're letting us go, Phoebe; not our love, the love you have for our son. It may change, but it'll never die. It can't. _(He fingers a strand of her hair)_ That love's surviving, always.

_(Phoebe hugs Cole tightly. She kisses Warren one last time, and carefully placing him in Cole's arms, she stands, begins walking to the portal.)_

_(As Phoebe's getting to her feet, Cole looks down at his son. Warren's big gray eyes stare straight into Cole's. The baby smiles and waves his arms. Enchanted, Cole lays a hand on his little tummy. Warren giggles and kicks his feet. Cole holds him closer.)_

_(Phoebe, who's now standing in front of the portal, turns)_

**Phoebe:** Cole?

_(Cole tears his eyes away from Warren, looks up at Phoebe)_

**Phoebe:** Thank you.

**Cole:** _(gruff nod) _You're welcome.

**Phoebe: **_(one last tear runs down her cheek, she smiles sadly)_ Goodbye.

**Cole:** _(quiet)_ 'Bye.

_(Phoebe turns and steps into the portal. Cole looks down at Warren. The baby starts to glow, and Cole and the surrounding room disappear in a bright white light)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I know, I know. Cliffhangers are evil. I promise I'll do my best not to make you wait so long for the next installment. Thanks, and Blessed Be.


	12. Vision

**Vision**

A/N: I'm back! Thank you so much to everyone for being so patient; special props to Truth Is What You Make Of It, Stuffoholic, Phantasie, Melinda Turner Halliwell, Joka Popcorn and AnimeAlexis for their kind words of encouragement. I love you all!

A/N #2: Okay, this is the second to last scene in Firstborn...(author pauses and wipes away tear.) I have had so much fun writing this, and I can't wait to start on the sequel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. If I did...oh don't get me started on what I'd do if I owned Charmed!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vision**

_(The attic. Piper and Leo are still on the couch. Cole and Phoebe are in the circle along with Coop and Melinda. Henry and Paige are sitting at a little table with a notepad and pencil.)_

**Henry: **Virginia and Georgia.

**Paige:** Um, no. Our daughters are not going to be named after states.

**Henry:** Okay, fair enough. Savannah and Cheyenne.

**Paige:** Henry! No place names!

**Piper:** You know guys, Leo and I didn't pick a name for this one _(pats her stomach)_ until 20 minutes ago. We didn't pick a name for Wyatt until after he was born. You don't need to decide on baby names right this second!

**Paige:** _(throws down pencil) _Well what else am I supposed to do, Piper? Sit and do nothing?

**Piper:** _(crossly)_ Maybe you should be doing something productive. Like helping me figure out how we're going to explain this to Phoebe!

**Paige:** That's what we sent Cole to do.

**Piper:** No no, not that. How are we going to explain about us knowing about Cole and not saying anything for the past two years?

**Paige:** Hold on. "You" knew about Cole. "We" didn't.

**Piper:** Oh that is beside the point –

**Paige:** How is that beside the point? I don't see –

**Coop:** _(interrupts)_ We're just going to tell her the truth. _(Piper and Paige stop arguing to listen to him)_ We're in this mess because Phoebe couldn't bring herself to tell us what was wrong. _(He looks up at his in-laws)_ We have to tell each other the truth.

**Piper:** _(grudgingly)_ You're right. I'm not looking forward to it, though.

**Paige:** _(sighs, sits down next to Piper)_ You'll be okay, sweetie.

**Piper:** Humph.

**Coop:** Hope you're ready, because something's happening.

_(Leo and Paige pull Piper to her feet, and then rush with Henry over to the circle. Phoebe starts to stir. Cole wakes with a start. He jumps to his feet.)_

**Coop:** _(anxious)_ Well?

**Cole:** She's coming. I think she's gonna be okay.

_(Phoebe twitches, stirs, but doesn't wake)_

**Paige:** Why isn't she waking up?

**Cole:** She's just worked through some major issues. Give her a minute. Now listen, I need one favor.

**Coop:** What is it?

**Cole:** Don't tell Phoebe about me, my actually being here. Just let her think she worked everything out on her own. Say you cast a spell. A vision quest or something.

**Piper:** _(resigned) _We aren't going to lie to Phoebe.

**Cole:** None of you are even supposed to know about me. I'm supposed to be out of your lives. Forever. Please. I'll never ask anything of you again

**Coop:** Agreed.

**Piper:** What?! You just said—

**Coop:** Cole has a better point.

_(Melinda makes a noise. Phoebe's eyes open. Cole steps back)_

**Coop:** Phoebe, honey, can you hear me?

**Phoebe:** _(groggy)_ Coop?

**Coop:** _(relieved)_ I'm right here, honey.

**Phoebe:** _(slowly sits up_ her back is to Cole Coop…Am I back? Where's…_(she sees her daughter) _Melinda! _(She scoops up the baby from Coop, who is beaming)_ Oh Melly…my sweet sweet baby girl! I missed you so much! _(She kisses her forehead)_ Mommy is so sorry, I love you so much! _(She hugs the baby to her, looks at Coop, voice changes) _Coop…I'm so sorry—

**Coop:** _(tenderly) _So am I. _(He wraps Phoebe in a hug)_

_(The rest of the family looks happily at the sweet picture. Cole steps awkwardly away. Melinda, whose head is looking over Phoebe's shoulder at Cole, waves her hand. Phoebe pulls away from the hug)_

**Phoebe:** Coop, I love you. I am so sorry—

**Coop:** Sweetheart, don't think a thing about it.

_(Camera to Cole. He glows, and is transparent. Phoebe starts to turn around. Coop takes her face in his hands and turns her back to face him.)_

**Coop:** I'm just glad that you're okay.

**Piper:** _(glances over at Cole, then speaks to Phoebe) _We all are._ (She kneels _(with difficulty)_ next to her sister)_ We need our Phoebe here, in the real world, with us.

**Phoebe:** _(puzzled)_ The real world? But how did you know—

**Paige:** Premonitions. _(She goes and kneels by Piper, puts one hand on her stomach one on Piper's)_ We had some help from the next generation of Halliwells.

_(Camera to Cole. He holds up a hand, looks at it as it disappears)_

**Phoebe:** So you cast a spell…

**Piper:** Yeah. _(Locks eyes briefly with disappearing Cole before addressing Phoebe)_ A vision quest.

**Phoebe:** Really? But it didn't feel much like a vision quest.

**Paige:** We had to do a little improvising. We couldn't really get you to drink the potion when you were unconscious.

**Phoebe:** Good point.

**Coop:** The important thing is that it worked—it did work, didn't it?

**Phoebe:** (_reassuring_) Yes, it worked.

**Paige:** What…what exactly happened?

**Phoebe:** _(considers)_ Well…(_camera briefly to Cole, back to Phoebe_) Let's just say I ran into an "old friend" of my own.

_(She grins at Piper, who smiles uneasily. Camera to Cole, who vanishes completely. Everyone except Phoebe lets out a barely perceptible sigh of relief. Coop pulls Phoebe in for a kiss; the family "awws")_

_(Suddenly we see Cole again. He looks around, then speaks)_

**Cole:** Phoebe?

_(At the sound of his voice, little Melinda perks up and looks at him; no one else notices)_

**Cole:** Piper? Paige? Leo? Henry? _(Pauses)_ Cupid?

_(Once again, there is no reaction)_

_(Camera back to the sisters and their husbands. Phoebe and Coop stop kissing and gaze lovingly at each other. Paige hops up and walks to the door, pulling Henry along with her.)_

**Paige: **I think that this situation calls for some ice cream! _(She and Henry exit)_

_(Cole crosses over to the couch and sits down, arms crossed)_

**Piper:** Oh no. She better not try to throw out the rocky road. _(Leo helps her up and she hurries anxiously after Paige) _Paige, if you touch that rocky road…

**Leo:** Honey, I'm sure she'll leave the rocky road alone… _(They exit)_

_(Phoebe and Coop are alone. He helps her up, and she freezes)_

**Phoebe:** Coop?

**Coop:** Yes baby?

**Phoebe:** When Paige said that they had help from the next generation of Halliwells, she was touching her own stomach.

**Coop:** _(smiles)_ She definitely was.

_(Phoebe claps a hand over her mouth and gives an excited squeak. Coop gives her another hug)_

**Coop:** You go on down with your sisters. I'll be right there.

**Phoebe:** Okay. _(She starts to go, turns back, and kisses Coop one more time before rushing out of the attic w/ Melinda) _Paige Mitchell!!! Do you have something to tell me?!?!?

_(Coop waits until she's gone, then strides purposefully over to where Cole had been standing before he disappeared.)_

**Cole:** _(idly)_ Hey genius, I'm over here.

**Coop:** _(Seriously to the empty space)_ I'm a Cupid. I know how you still feel for her.

**Cole:** _(rolls eyes)_ Yes…that was an observation that took some super cupid abilities.

**Coop:** _(continues)_ So thank you. Thank you for doing the right thing. _(With that he hearts out of the attic.)_

_Cole gets up and walks over to the book, which he stares at intently.)_

**Cole:** You're welcome. _(He reaches out to touch the book. Scene fades to black)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, please nobody kill me for such a Coop/Phoebe chapter. This is not the end, I promise! Please R&R! Pretty Please?


	13. Wonderful Ruin

**Wonderful Ruin**

My dear, wonderful, beautiful, words-cannot-describe-how-much-I-adore-you readers:

This is the final chapter of Firstborn. (author pauses and cries briefly) This is my first completed fanfiction, and I am so thankful that I was able to share this experience with such a fantastic group of lovely people. If I wasn't positive that my mother was going to kill me if I didn't get to bed within the next five minutes, I would thank each and every one of you personally. Unfortunatley, this is not the case, and I must be brief:

Thank you to each and every one of my lovely readers and reviewers!

AnimeAlexis, your story inspired this one. So this last scene is for you:-)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed: Yet:-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**­Wonderful Ruin**

_(Hallway, facing staircase. Phoebe stands by the small table, looking through a diaper bag)_

**Phoebe:** Extra blanket, hat, toy, keys, bottle, diapers…wipes. No wipes. (Shouts) Piper!

**Piper's Voice:** _(annoyed)_ What?

**Phoebe:** I'm out of wipes! Do you have any extra baby wipes?

_(Piper, looking ready to pop and very uncomfortable, waddles in from the dining room, toting her own diaper bag and pulling Chris by the hand)_

**Piper:** Phoebe, I am about to give birth to my third child, my second one _(mock glares at Chris) _still hasn't mastered the big boy potty, and our sister, who isn't even out of her first trimester, already has more baby things than Chris and Wyatt had combined!

**Phoebe:** Soo…are there any extra wipes?

**Piper:** _(rolls eyes) _Of course there are. They're in the nursery.

**Phoebe:** _(grins) _Thank you! _(She goes and pats Chris on the top of the head)_ Hey Pumpkin! _(Chris giggles and Phoebe runs upstairs)_

**Piper:** (_calls after her) _Just hurry up! I'd like to get to the zoo and back before my water breaks!

**Phoebe's Voice:** Meet you at the car!

**Piper:** Urgh! _(She shakes her head and pulls Chris out the door)_

_(A baby starts to cry. Camera to the living room. Baby Melinda is in a bassinet by the fireplace. Cole walks over and stoops to comfort her)_

**Cole:** Shh, shh, cutie! It's all right! _(He makes a funny face, and Melinda laughs) _There you go! Hey. _(He takes her little hands in his and playfully swings them about)_ Your Uncle Cole needs Melinda's help. It's true! He needs to see somebody very important; can you call her for me?_(Melinda coos and claps her hands. White smoke swirls into the living room. Cole looks down at the infant and smiles)_ Good baby.

_(The smoke condenses, and Prue Halliwell seeths when upon Cole standing by Melinda)_

**Prue:** Cole Turner, get away _(she starts to stride over)_ from my niece—

_(Phoebe enters, walks through Prue)_

**Phoebe:** And we can't forget the baby! _(She scoops up the giggling Melinda and looks at her quizzically) _What are you laughing about? _(She shrugs and starts to walk away, Melinda looking over her shoulder.)_

_(Camera to amused Cole, angry Prue)_

**Cole:** Prue, she's looking at us. Wave!

_(Prue forces a smile and complies. Phoebe exits, still chattering)_

**Phoebe's Voice:** And we're gonna see lions and tigers and bears, oh my!

_(The door opens and shuts. Prue spins to face Cole, hands on her hips)_

**Prue:** _(voice low, dangerous)_ Don't you ever manipulate my niece like that again. Do you hear me?

**Cole:** It's nice to see you too, Prue. Thanks for finally answering my calls.

**Prue:** I answered Melinda's call, not yours. Now what the hell do you want?

**Cole:** So much for pleasantries. _(Drops cheerful façade) _Answers, Miss Halliwell, answers.

**Prue:** I'm not telling you how to get out of here, because A) I don't want to, and B) because you—

**Cole:** Can't. I know. I'm damned to stay her without love for all eternity, watching what could have been pass me by, yada yada yada—although that's going to be a bit harder now that your lovely little niece can see me.

**Prue:** I'm leaving. _(She turns around)_

**Cole:** You know, I just saved your sister, her family and the power of three.

**Prue:** _(faces him, arms crossed)_ Fine. You have thirty seconds to keep my interest.

**Cole:** Phoebe and I had a son together.

**Prue:** Yeah. A son that was never born, because it was evil. You know, the Source of all Evil. Like father like son.

**Cole:** See Prue, that's just it. Phoebe conceived before she vanquished me.

**Prue:** So?

**Cole:** Oh come on, Prue, you're smarter than that. Little Warren—

**Prue:** Warren?

**Cole:** Sorry, that's what Phoebe named him in her delusions—our son didn't receive the Source until after I died. He started out good.

**Prue:** _(pity)_ Cole, the child was conceived after tricked Phoebe into eating chocolate drugged with an evil fertility potion while on the honeymoon following the dark ceremony that joined the two of you in unholy matrimony, and her prenatal vitamins consisted of an elixir made of pure evil. I don't think he stood much of a chance either way.

**Cole:** _(shrugs)_ You're probably right. Just out of curiosity, though, what happened to him?

**Prue:** What?

**Cole:** What happened to him? To my son?

**Prue:** _(incredulous)_ Um…he vanquished himself and about a quarter of the underworld after the Seer…transplanted him.

**Cole:** I know that. What happened to his soul?

**Prue:** Have you not been listening to anything I've said? Even before he became the Source he was still spawn of Satan! What makes you think he even had a soul?

**Cole:** _(forcefully) _Because Phoebe was his mother. And a Halliwell. The only force of good in the world that cold make a demon, evil, know true love.

**Prue:** _(softening)_ Cole…

**Cole:** _(serious)_ Please, Prue. He's my son. I was supposed to take care of him. I need to know that he is in a good place.

**Prue:** _(looking away)_ It's…it's all in the past, Cole. What's done is done. You just have to accept that. There's nothing you can do about it anyway.

**Cole:** _(voice hardens) _Prue? Where is my son's soul?

**Prue:** Where it is supposed to be.

**Cole:** Prue! —_(Reigns in his temper) _And where might that particular place be?

**Prue:** _(looks at Cole defiantly, then drops her gaze to the floor) _Limbo.

**Cole:** What?

**Prue:** He's in limbo. After the vanquish I went to make sure all of the evil had moved into the demonic wasteland. Everything did…except for one essence.

**Cole:** My son?

**Prue:** Yes.

**Cole:** _(sputtering) _Why…why didn't you try to contact Phoebe?

**Prue:** I couldn't do that! Her child had been stolen from her, she was convinced that it was dead, and the only thing kept her from complete depression was the "knowledge" that the baby would have been evil anyway!

**Cole:** _(looses his temper, shouts)_ But it was a lie! You could have saved him!

**Prue:** _(yelling back)_ Who's to say it was even worth saving!? That it wasn't—isn't still evil!? It just wasn't meant to be! Especially with you breaking out of hell and coming back to screw up Phoebe's life!

**Cole:** Well I—_(at this he stops, bites his lip, and takes a breath before speaking calmly) _Can I see him?

**Prue:** Excuse me?

**Cole:** Can I see my son? His soul, anyway?

**Prue:** No! You can't leave this plane.

**Cole**: But you can. You're a ghost. You can go wherever you want.

**Prue:** I wouldn't be able to bring him back with me.

**Cole:** Have you tried?

**Prue:** No, but—

**Cole:** Just try.

**Prue:** _(thinks) _Fine. You saved Phoebe from herself. I'll try to bring him back here, so you can see that there is nothing you can do, and say goodbye. _(She turns to leave)_

**Cole:** Promise?

**Prue:** Yes. _(She dissolves in a whisp of smoke)_

_(Cole paces anxiously. After several minutes, a breezy sort of noise is heard, and Prue mists back in holding something, her back to Cole. Cole sees her and walks towards her)_

**Prue:** Stop.

**Cole: **_(does as she asks)_ What is it?

**Prue:** Please, Cole. Don't _(voice breaks) _don't come any closer.

**Cole:** Uh, why not?

**Prue:** Just trust me. It's not what either of us expected. You don't want to see him, not like this. It will ruin everything.

**Cole:** I think I can take it— _(he crosses and spins Prue around, and gasps)_

_(Ghostly tears are streaming down her cheeks. In her arms she holds the soul of Phoebe and Cole's son. It is a tiny, sparkling, breathtaking bundle of glowing white orbs.)_

**Cole:** _(barely able to speak)_ R-r-ruin? _(Dazzled) _Wha-what do you mean? He's wonderful. _(Prue says nothing)_ Let…can I hold him? _(Prue slowly nods, and carefully gives the bundle to Cole. When Cole takes it, it glows even brighter and seems to dance. Cole and Prue stand awestruck, watching the bouncy orbs in silence.)_

_(Finally Cole looks up, addresses Prue.)_

**Cole:** Prue, I'm sorry.

**Prue:** I know.

**Cole:** I have to try.

**Prue:** It won't be easy. You'll probably fail.

**Cole:** Are you going to turn me in?

**Prue:** _(rueful smile)_ Better name him something other than Warren, and do a psychic cloak as soon as possible. _(Serious)_ Phoebe can never know about this; it would be too much for her to handle.

**Cole:** Our secret. I swear.

**Prue:** And Cole?

**Cole:** Yes?

**Prue:** I'll be—, don't—, I— _(relaxes)_ Good luck.

**Cole:** Thank you.

_(Prue touches the bundle and disappears in a whisp of smoke.)_

_(Cole looks down at bundle resting in his arms, and speaks)_

**Cole:** Well, son…let's go get reborn.

_(He leans to kiss the bundle. White orbs envelope him, and they shimmer out)_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Thank you so much for reading! Please R and R! And Phoebe/Cole fans out there, don't loose heart! Tune in sometime hopefully soon (i.e., whenever school stops getting in the way!) for the sequel!

PS:-)


End file.
